Deal To Love
by macclatte21
Summary: [Chapter 5 UPDATE] Yoongi yang seorang wartawan biasa. Jimin yang seorang artis terkenal. Lalu bagaimana bisa mereka saling bersangkutan? / "Dasar mesum!" / "Aku bisa saja membuatmu dikeluarkan dari pekerjaanmu." / "Apa! Menjadi pembantumu? In Your Dream!" / "Dasar Park sinting!" / BTS fanfiction / Jimin x Yoongi / RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Deal To Love

.

Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

And others

Boys Love

.

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Sinar-sinar blitz menyilaukan terlihat bersahut-sahutan. Suara riuh memenuhi ruangan yang ditimbulkan oleh kerumunan wartawan disana. Mulut mereka tak henti-hentinya menyuarakan pertanyaan pada beberapa orang yang tengah duduk di belakang sebuah meja panjang di hadapan wartawan-wartawan tersebut.

Tampak seorang wartawan yang tengah berjengit dan mengangkat kamera SLR-nya tinggi dari tengah kerumunan. Mungkin karena faktor badannya yang kelewat mungil, ia tidak bisa memotret obyek yang sedang menjadi sorotan diantara wartawan-wartawan lain. Sesekali ia tersenggol, membuat hasil bidikannya menjadi blur.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai sekarang." Suara berat seorang pria paruh baya terdengar melalui pengeras suara di depannya, membuat semua wartawan yang ada disana sontak terdiam.

Menyiapkan kamera masing-masing untuk bersiap meliput. Wartawan mungil tadi memajukan badannya sedikit demi sedikit di antara celah-celah wartawan lainnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum kikuk kepada setiap wartawan yang ia senggol dan memberinya tatapan tajam.

Akhirnya ia sampai pada barisan depan. Menyiapkan kamera SLR yang tergantung di lehernya untuk bersiap membidik obyek di hadapannya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Seorang pria dewasa di bagian tengah mulai berbicara pada khalayak di depannya.

"Jadi perusahaan kami, Jeon Company dan Jung Group, telah bekerjasama dalam mendirikan sebuah resort di Nami island. Kami disini akan meresmikan resort tersebut secara resmi. Untuk itu, saya dan Tuan Jung akan memotong pita sebagai simbol peresmian resort yang merupakan hasil kerja sama kami."

Pria tersebut berdiri bersama pria di sampingnya. Mengambil gunting di sebuah nampan dan mulai memotong pita yang melilit di sebuah bingkai bergambar resort di belakang mereka.

"Dengan ini kami nyatakan resort telah resmi dibuka."

Riuh tepuk tangan menggema di seluruh ruangan. Sinar-sinar flash mulai berkilat kembali membidik orang-orang yang tengah bersalaman di hadapan mereka. Tidak lama, orang-orang ber-jas itu pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan yang masih sangat ramai itu.

.

.

Wartawan-wartawan disana mulai merapikan kamera dan alat-alat lainnya, mengingat acara peresmian resort dari dua perusahaan ternama tersebut telah usai. Begitupula dengan wartawan mungil tadi. Ia mulai berjalan keluar dari kerumunan wartawan lainnya. Poninya terlihat basah menutupi dahinya.

**Drrttt Drrttt**

Wartawan tersebut merogoh saku celananya, merasa ponselnya bergetar. Dilihatnya siapa yang sedang memanggilnya. Ternyata atasannya. Segera ia menyiapkan suaranya sebelum menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Yeobose-"

"Yoongi! Bagaimana dengan liputannya? Kau berhasilkan? Jangan sampai gagal, ini berita besar. Cepat kembali ke kantor dan laporkan liputanmu padaku!"

"Bai-"

**Tut tut tut**

Wartawan yang dipanggil Yoongi tadi terdiam. Diturukannya ponselnya dan ditatapnya. Bibirnya mengkerut dan menatap tajam ponselnya. Umpatan-umpatan mulai ia keluarkan pada bos menyebalkannya itu.

Selalu begitu, tiba-tiba memanggilnya, berbicara sangat cepat dan tidak membiarkannya merespon sedikit pun, lalu mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan sepihak.

"Dasar tua menyebalkan. Kau pikir mencari berita tidak susah ha! Paling tidak ucapkan 'terimakasih Yoongi' begitu! Dasar menyebalkan!" Yoongi berteriak frustasi di depan poselnya. Mengatai atasannya yang sangat menyebalkan menurutnya.

Yoongi segera memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celananya. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan yang baru saja digunakan untuk meresmikan sebuah resort di Nami island itu. Yoongi menyusuri lorong gedung Jeon Company yang lumayan ramai ini. Sesekali ia menyapa wartawan lain yang telah dikenalnya.

Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya. Dipegang perutnya sambil meremas kaosnya. "Ah, sepertinya aku harus ke toilet dulu."

Laki-laki itu segera berjalan tergesa mencari toilet. Melihat papan nama masing-masing ruangan yang diewatinya. Yoongi bernafas lega, akhirnya ia melihat papan bertuliskan toilet di ujung lorong dan segera memasukinya.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Yoongi membuka bilik kamar mandi yang sebelumnya dimasukinya dan berjalan keluar. Ia medekati washtafel untuk mencuci mukanya. Ditatapnya wajahnya melalu cermin washtafel. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dengan lingkar mata tipis yang cukup kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya berat dan memejamkan matanya.

"Shh~"

Yoongi membuka matanya lebar seketika. Barusan ia seperti mendengar suara...desahan? Ia melirik arah belakang melalui cermin.

"Pasti hanya imajinasiku, sepertinya aku terlalu lelah." Yoongi mengurut keningnya pelan.

"Shh ah~"

Yoongi menghentikan kegiatannya mengurut keningnya. Ia membalik badannya dan menatap sekeliling toilet. "Toilet ini sepi, mung-"

"Ah!"

"Oke, sepertinya suara pekikan barusan bukan imajinasiku. Jadi, suara siapa itu?"

Yoongi mulai melangkah berlahan mendekati sudut toilet yang terlihat remang. Suara-suara desahan dan erangan kecil terus menghampiri indera pendengarannya membuatnya sedikit merinding.

Sebenarnya Yoongi tahu betul apa yang tengah terjadi disana saat ini. Yoongi hanya ingin tahu siapa pelaku yang melakukan hal mesum di toilet sebuah perusahaan besar yang sedang ramai ini. Manusia sebodoh apa itu yang melakukannya. Apa mereka tidak takut dipergoki oleh orang-orang yang tengah berada di perusahaan ini?

Yoongi sudah berada di balik sebuah bilik kamar mandi. Kepalanya mulai didongakkan sedikit, mencoba mengintip. Matanya menyipit, di hadapannya saat ini telah tampak dua orang yang tengah saling merangkul dengan bibir saling bertautan liar. Yoongi menahan nafasnya untuk persekian detik. Matanya masih manatap lurus dua orang yang tengah melakukan hal yang err...begitulah.

Tanpa sadar, Yoongi mulai mengangkat kameranya. Mengarahkan lensanya pada obyek yang tengah diperhatikannya lalu menekan tombol shoot.

Yoongi yang kaget dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengerjab menatap kameranya.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" katanya tanpa suara. Beruntung ia tidak menyalakan lampu blitznya. Yoongi kembali memperhatikan dua orang itu lagi yang masih tidak sadar tengah diintip olehnya. Yoongi tetap memperhatikan mereka, tubuhnya seakan membeku. Sebenarnya Yoongi ingin pergi, tapi wajah kedua orang itu belum sama sekali terdeteksi oleh lensa matanya.

"Hatchiiii!"

Yoongi menutup mulutnya cepat, matanya melebar. Ia melihat kedua orang itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang Yoongi segera berlari meninggalkan toilet. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin tertangkap telah mengintip dua orang yang tengah berciuman.

Yoongi langsung berlari masih dengan menutup mulutnya rapat. Ia segera menuju basement gedung dan memasuki mobilnya dengan nafas memburu dan wajah memerah. Keringatnya mengucur dari dahinya.

Yoongi menenggelamkan kepalanya ke atas kemudi, mencoba meredam rasa gelisahnya. Setelah merasa agak tenang, ia baru mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku pasti sudah gila mengintip dua orang yang tengah berciuman."desahnya sambil mengacak surainya yang basah karena keringat.

Tiba-tiba ia mengingat sesuatu. Segera dihidupkan kameranya dan mencari foto dua orang tadi yang sempat ia foto.

"Ini dia." serunya.

Yoongi menatap gambar yang ditampilkan kameraya. Agak tidak jelas karena dia tidak menghidupkan lampu blitznya tadi. Yoongi mencoba mengezoom foto jepretannya. Ia menyipitkan matanya saat ia mendekatkan kameranya. Matanya dan otaknya mencoba berkerja sama untuk memastikan siapa yang berada di fotonya itu.

"Ini!"

Yoongi memekik dan melebarkan matanya. Merasa tidak percaya dengan memorinya yang memberi kesimpulan siapa yang telah dia intip di toilet tadi.

"Ini, anak kepala perusahaan Jeon Company kan?"

Matanya masih nyalang menatap wajah yang tengah terpejam di layar kameranya yang di zoom. Yoongi segera menggerakkan jarinya menggeser foto itu untuk melihat siapa lagi satu orang yang tengah berciuman dengan anak kepala Jeon Company itu.

Matanya kembali melebar. Benar-benar tidak percaya dengan siapa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Ini artis terkenal itu kan?"

Yoongi mengerjabkan matanya tak percaya.

"Park Jimin?!"

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Hai...

Ketemu lagi di ff baru dengan cast MinYoon –lagi– hehehehe...  
>Aku tahu kok ini pendek, anggap aja ini hanya prolognya, pengen tahu dulu responnya kayak gimana.<p>

Okelah, sampai jumpa di chapter depan :D

Komen, kritik, dan saran diterima. Review please :D


	2. Chapter 2

Deal To Love

.

Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

And others

Boys Love

.

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

"Hatchiiii!"

Jimin menghentikan kegiatannya menjelajah bibir laki-laki di hadapannya. Dillepaskannya tautan antara mereka dan memundurkan badannya lalu berbalik.

"Siapa disana?" teriaknya kencang. Ada nada kesal di dalamnya.

"Hyung. Ada siapa?"

Jimin menolehkan kepalanya melihat seorang laki-laki dengan bibir yang agak membengkak di hadapannya.

"Entahlah. Ayo kita keluar. Bisa rumit jika hubungan kita ketahuan." Jimin mulai melangkah menjauhi tubuh mungil pemuda yang beberapa saat lalu tengah diciumnya tersebut.

"Tapi hyung..." pemuda itu merengek kecil. Merasa kesal kegiatannya dengan Jimin terganggu.

Jimin berhenti melangkah lalu menoleh pada pemuda di belakangnya. "Keluarlah Kook, tunanganmu pasti mencarimu." Jimin kembali berjalan keluar dari toilet, meninggalkan pemuda lainnya yang masih menggerutu di dalam toilet.

.

.

Jimin melonggarkan dasinya bersamaan dengan dirinya yang keluar dari toilet. Seseorang tampak menghampirinya lalu membawakan jas yang Jimin lepaskan dan disodorkan padanya.

"Kau kemana hyung? Ada yang melihatku dengan Jungkook." kata Jimin tanpa memelankan langkah kakinya.

"Maafkan aku. Tadi ada temanku yang mengajak mengobrol. Lagi pula kenapa kau ceroboh sekali melakukannya disini?" marah laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah manager Jimin yang bernama Namjoon.

Mereka lalu berhenti di depan lift. "Kalau kalian ketahuan ini bisa jadi skandal dan akan berpengaruh pada karirmu." Namjoon masih saja berbicara. Mencoba menyadarkan artisnya yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu. Namun Jimin hanya mendengarkannya dengan bosan. Ocehan Namjoon yang seperti ini sudah terlalu sering di dengarnya.

Mereka segera memasuki lift ketika pintu lift telah terbuka lebar di hadapan mereka.

"Kau atasi ini semua hyung. Cari siapa yang melihatku tadi. Sisanya biar aku yang urus." ucap Jimin enteng, tidak peduli dengan Namjoon yang sudah mendelik mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau memang benar-benar bodoh ya! Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menemukan orang itu?!" Namjoon agak membentak Jimin. Melihat Jimin yang sama sekali tidak bergeming membuatnya makin kesal.

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas, lalu kepalanya mendongak. Tidak sengaja ia melihat sebuah benda berwarna hitam dengan sinar merah diatas pintu lift. Jimin menyeringai kecil melihatnya.

"Di depan toilet tadi ada_ cctv_ kan hyung? Coba kau cari tahu siapa orang yang keluar dari toilet sebelum aku."

Jimin langsung berjalan keluar lift saat pintu lift sudah kembali terbuka dan mengantarkan mereka ke lantai dasar gedung pencakar langit itu. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang menggerutu dengan sikapnya yang acuh.

"Kalau bukan aku yang menjadi managermu, kau pasti sudah mati dibunuh oleh managermu sendiri. Huh!" racau Namjoon sebelum kemudian menyusul Jimin yang sudah berjalan menuju _basement_.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Yoongi tengah berkutat dengan komputernya. Mengerjakan berita yang baru saja diliputnya pagi tadi. Sudah hampir tengah malam dan ia sudah menghabiskan 5 cangkir kopi malam ini. Atasannya yang tak ber-peri kemanusiaan itu menyuruhnya untuk lembur menyelesaikan majalahnya. Mungkin atasannya sudah gila, pikir Yoongi.

.

.

"Haah! Akhirnya selesai."

Yoongi menguap dengan lebar. Meregangkan badannya sejenak sebelum mematikan komputernya dan merapikan kertas-kertas yang berceceran di meja kerjanya. Ia segera bangkit dan meraih ranselnya. Ia benar-benar ingin cepat sampai ke flatnya dan segera bergelung dalam selimutnya yang hangat.

.

.

.

.

Jimin berada di dalam mobilnya dengan _earphone _yang menyumpal telinga kirinya. Sedangkan tangannya tengah memegang beberapa lembar kertas.

"Namanya Min Yoongi. Wartawan dari Big Magazine. Pagi hingga siang tadi dia berada di gedung Jeon Company untuk meliput peresmian resort. Tinggal di sebuah flat sendirian. Hanya mempunyai nenek yang tinggal di Daegu. Dan aku yakin dia yang memergokimu dengan Jungkook tadi." suara Namjoon terdengar dari seberang yang hanya di dengarkan oleh Jimin.

"Kau tidak perlu panjang lebar begitu hyung. Kau lupa sudah memberiku biodata lengkap serta fotonya?"

Jimin menatap sebuah foto di tangannya. Terdengar Namjoon menghembuskan nafas beratnya diujung telepon. "Kau dimana?"

"Aku di _basement_ gedung Big Magazine." jawab Jimin datar.

"Kau gila? Kau tidak bermaksud menculiknya di tengah malam begini kan?" Namjoon memekik keras. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Jimin sekarang. Sedangkan Jimin hanya diam saja menanggapi managernya itu, hingga sudut matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari gedung dan memasuki sebuah mobil.

"Aku tutup ya hyung. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh, jadi kau tenang saja dan tidurlah yang nyenyak." Jimin segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Namjoon. Mengabaikan Namjoon yang berteriak memanggilnya.

Jimin melepas _earphone_ yang menempel di telinganya dan segera melajukan mobilnya, mengikuti mobil lain yang dikendarai oleh seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari gedung Big Magazine, yang tak lain adalah Yoongi.

Jimin menambah kecepatan mobilnya melihat mobil Yoongi yang melaju makin cepat, bertanda ia sadar ada yang mengikutinya.

Merasa tidak sabar, Jimin segera saja menyalip mobil Yoongi dan menghentikan mobilnya di depan mobil Yoongi, membuat mobil di belakangya itu mengerem secara tiba-tiba.

.

.

Jimin segera keluar dan bersandar pada mobilnya. Melihat pintu mobil di belakangnya terbuka dengan kasar dan menampakkan seseorang yang menghampirinya dengan wajah kesal.

"Hey! Kau punya mata? Bagaimana bisa kau menyetir seperti itu?!" seseorang yang tak lain adalah Yoongi membentak Jimin, tangannya terlihat mengelus dahinya yang sepertinya terbentur stir kemudi saat mengerem mendadak tadi.

Jimin hanya menyeringai kecil dan merapatkan mantelnya. "Dingin sekali ya, Min Yoongi-ssi." ucapnya. Ada nada tawa meremehkan di dalamnya.

Yoongi yang mendengarnya mendengus pelan. Ditatapnya lekat orang yang sudah mengganggu perjalanan pulangnya dengan menyipitkan matanya. Mencoba memastikan di tengah kegelapan malam siapa orang di hadapannya saat ini.

Setelah menyadari siapa yang ada di depannya, matanya melebar kecil.

"Kau? Park Jimin?"

Jimin terkekeh kecil mendengar keterkejutannya. "Jadi kau mengenenaliku ya? Ah, aku lupa aku artis terkenal."

Jimin dapat melihat Yoongi yang tengah memelototkan mata ke arahnya.

"Baiklah langsung saja ke masalahnya."

"Aku tahu kau melihatku di toilet tadi." mulai Jimin, sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Yoongi tersentak kecil, merasa dirinya sudah tertangkap basah mengintip dua orang yang tengah melakukan hal mesum seperti itu. Namun Yoongi berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan menatap Jimin tanpa minat.

"Lalu?" tanya Yoongi dengan suara sedatar mungkin.

"Aku mau kau tutup mulut soal kejadian tadi. Kau ingin uang? Aku akan berikan berapa pun yang kau mau." ucap Jimin.

Yoongi tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak butuh sepeserpun darimu. Kau tahu kan ini bisa jadi skandal besar. Seorang artis sepertimu mempunyai hubungan gelap dengan anak kepala Jeon Company, Jeon Jungkook. Oh, bukankah Jungkook telah bertunangan dengan anak dari kepala Jung Group, Jung Hoseok? Jadi, kau selingkuhannya? Hahaha tidak kusangka."

Jimin menggeram kecil mendengar sindiran dari Yoongi. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya meredam emosi.

Yoongi masih saja tertawa. "Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa kecuali membuat foto kalian berdua yang tengah berciuman menjadi cover majalahku sebagai topik utama besok pagi. Uhh, aku bahkan tidak berani membayangkan betapa berita itu akan menjadi hot topik selama berminggu-minggu."

"Kau!" bentak Jimin yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. "Hapus fotoku yang telah kau ambil tanpa permisi!"

"Tidak akan!" teriak Yoongi balik pada Jimin.

Jimin menatap tajam Yoongi. "Aku bisa saja membuatmu dikeluarkan dari pekerjaanmu."

Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya menantang, balas menatap tajam Jimin. "Aku-tidak-peduli." ucapnya penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Jimin menggertakkan giginya kuat. "Akan kupastikan kau mendapat uang pesangonmu besok pagi."

Jimin segera memasuki mobilnya kembali dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang menggerutu dan memakinya.

"Awas saja kau Min Yoongi." desisnya sambi memukul stir kemudinya kesal.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Pagi ini Yoongi memasuki kantornya dengan malas. Penampilannya tampak berantakan. Rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan. Lingkar mata yang makin jelas di bawah matanya. Menguap setiap 5 menit sekali. Dan jangan lupakan name tag yang tergantung terbalik di lehernya.

"Annyeong, selamat pagi Yoongi." sapa salah satu teman kantornya. "Kau tidur dengan baikkan Yoongi?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk lemah. Sesampainya di meja kerjanya ia langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya disana. Memejamkan sejenak matanya yang terasa berat.

'Ini semua gara-gara artis sialan itu. Aku jadi kurang tidur. Dia membuatku sangat kesal. Awas saja dia, bersiaplah Park sinting fotomu akan terpampang di majalah besok pagi dan akan menjadi skandal besar. Hahaha.'

Yoongi tertawa dalam posisinya yang masih memejamkan mata di atas meja kerjanya. Merencanakan apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk membalas Jimin yang telah merebut waktu tidurnya yang begitu berharga.

"Umm, Yoongi? Kau tidak apakan?"

Sebuah suara menghentikan kekehannya dan membuatnya membuka mata. Diangkat kepalanya dengan malas melihat siapa yang bertanya padanya. "Oh Kyungsoo-ah. Ah aku tidak apa-apa."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Mau secangkir kopi?" tawarnya.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. "Kedengarannya cukup bagus."

"Baiklah akan aku buatkan." ucap Kyungsoo dan berlalu setelah Yoongi mengucapkan terimakasih untuknya.

Yoongi mulai menghidupkan komputernya. Mengerjakan berita yang belum terselesaikan olehnya. 10 menit kemudian Kyungsoo datang untuk menyerahkan kopi full cream padanya. Yoongi menerimanya dan kembali mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum Kyungsoo pergi menghampiri Jongin dan menyerahkan secangkir kopi juga padanya.

Yoongi menyesap kopi paginya sedikit dan kembali berkutat dengan komputernya.

.

.

"Yoongi-ah, bos menyuruhmu ke ruangannya."

Suara seseorang menyapa indera pendengarannya, membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari komputer. Ditatapnya pemuda bereyeliner di hadapannya. "Ada apa Baek hyung?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban.

Melihat reaksi Baekhyun, Yoongi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Baiklah aku akan kesana dulu. Terimakasih Baek hyung."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul lalu kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Yoongi segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruangan atasannya. Berhenti sejenak di depan pintu untuk merapikan penampilannya. Tak lupa ia membalik name tag terbalik yang mengalung di lehernya sedari tadi sebelum ia mengetuk pintu.

**Tok tok tok**

"Masuklah."

Yoongi segera memutar knop pintu setelah atasannya berteriak dengan kencang dari dalam.

"Bos, memanggil saya?"

Yoongi berdiri di depan meja atasannya yang tengah menandatangani file-file di hadapannya. Beberapa saat setelahnya, atasannya itu menutup semua file di hadapannya dan melepas kaca matanya.

"Duduklah Yoongi." perintahnya yang segera dipatuhi Yoongi.

"Saya tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana tapi, Yoongi kau tidak bisa lagi bekerja disini."

Yoongi melebarkan matanya. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. "T-t-tapi kenapa? Apa saya melakukan kesalahan?"

"Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi saya harus melakukannya."

Pria paruh baya itu mendorong sebuah amplop cokelat ke hadapannya.

"Barang-barangmu akan kusuruh orang untuk mengantarkannya."

"Tapi bos-"

"Maaf Yoongi." atasannya tampak menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Yoongi.

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia meraih amplop cokelat di hadapannya lalu berjalan keluar.

.

.

Ia kembali ke meja kerjanya dengan kepala tertekuk lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya kembali di atas meja kerjanya.

"Kenapa Yoongi?" tanya Baekhyun setelah melihat Yoongi keluar dari ruangan atasannya dengan raut wajah lesu.

Yoongi mengehembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Aku dipecat hyung." desahnya kecewa.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya memekik terkejut. "Apa?! Kenapa?!"

Yoongi mengendikkan bahunya. Ia segera berdiri dan menyampirkan ranselnya. "Aku pergi ya hyung." pamitnya.

Baru selangkah ia berjalan, suara Kyungsoo kini terdengar menginterupsinya. " Yoongi-ah? Mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo ingin tahu.

Yoongi membalik badannya lagi dan merilirik Kyungsoo yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun. "Umm aku dipecat." jawabnya.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan Yoongi barusan. "Kenapa?"

"Mungkin hanya bos menyebalkan itu yang bisa menjelaskan. Baiklah, aku pergi ya." pamit Yoongi lagi lalu menundukkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo.

"Hati-hati ya Yoongi-ah." pesan Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

Yoongi berdiri di depan gedung -mantan- kantornya. Rasanya berat meninggalkan kantor ini. Walau atasannya sering membuatnya lembur, tapi ia sangat mencintai pekerjaannya. Sudah 3 tahun ia bekerja disini. Dan setelah 3 tahun penuh perjuangan itu, akhirnya ia dipecat tanpa penjelasan.

Yoongi menatap amplop cokelat di tangannya. Tentu saja itu uang pesangonnya. Yoongi mulai membuka amplop cokelat itu untuk menghitung uang di dalamnya. Perhatian Yoongi tertuju pada selembar kertas yang berada dalam amplopnya. Ditariknya kertas itu keluar lalu memasukkan amplopnya ke dalam ransel.

Yoongi membolak-balikkan kertas ditangannya. Hanya kertas putih biasa yang dilipat. Berlahan Yoongi membuka lipatan kertas itu dan melihat isinya.

Matanya membelalak. Disana ada sebuah gambar kepala yang menjulurkan lidahnya. Ada _caption_ yang berbunyi _'rasakan :p'_

Yoongi mendelik. Matanya kalang kabut membaca tulisan dibawahnya.

**_Untuk Yoongi-ssi yang terhormat.  
>Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini wartawan? Oh aku lupa, kau kan sudah dipecat ya? Kkkkk~ :p<br>Bukankah sudah kubilang dari awal jangan main-main denganku? Ini akibatnya kau tidak menurutiku.  
>Oh, kau ingin mendengar ceritaku kenapa bosmu itu bisa memecatmu? Gampang saja, aku mendengar cucu perempuannya tengah dirawat di rumah sakit. Dan kau tahu, cucunya adalah fans beratku. Aku menjanjikan pada bosmu untuk menjenguk cucunya. Tentu saja dengan imbalan MEMECATMU! Genius right? :p Oke, nikmati harimu sebagai pengangguran XD<em>**

**_Park Jimin tampan_**

Yoongi meremas kasar kertas digenggamannya.

"Terkutuk kau Park Jimin!" teriaknya. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya.

"Lihat saja nanti, kau akan kena akibatnya. Kau pikir aku hanya akan diam saja?"

Yoongi segera bergegas ke halte bus. Menunggu bus sebentar lalu memasuki bus yang sudah datang dan duduk di kursi paling belakang. Menghabiskan waktu perjalanannya dengan menggerutu dan mengumpat. Menyumpah serapahi Jimin yang telah membuatnya dipecat dari pekerjaannya.

Yoongi akhirnya turun dari bus. Berjalan sebentar dari halte hingga ia tiba di sebuah gedung _agency_ besar. Yoongi mendekat, menatap tajam sebuah foto dalam bentuk banner di hadapannya. Itu gambar Park Jimin sialan itu. Yoongi mulai memasuki halaman gedung dengan emosi membara.

Ia melihat sekeliling. Dilihatnya sebuah mobil yang tak asing baginya terparkir di depan gedung. Ia mendekat dan mengecek plat nomornya.

'Ini mobil si Jimin sialan itu.' batinnya. Tiba-tiba Yoongi menyeringai. Sekelebat ide muncul dari otaknya yang sedang frustasi. Ia segera meninggalkan gedung dan menuju ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

Yoongi sudah kembali berdiri di depan mobil Jimin. Tangannya menenteng sebuah kantung plastik berisi penuh. Ia kembali melihat sekeliling. Masih sepi, membuatnya dapat menjalankan aksinya.

Yoongi menyeringai kembali.

Ia mulai mengeluarkan benda-benda yang bersembunyi di dalam kantung plastiknya sedari tadi. Digenggamnya benda tersebut di kedua tangannya. Mengarahkan dua benda itu tepat di depan mobil Jimin.

"Kau akan terkejut Park Jimin." desisnya.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Jimin sedang berada di sebuah ruangan penuh kaca. Musik bergenre hip-hop mengisi seluruh ruangan dengan dominasi warna putih tersebut, mengiringi tubuhnya yang tengah meliuk sesuai tempo.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampakkan managernya Namjoon memasuki ruang latihan. Duduk di sebuah sofa di sudut ruangan dan mengamati pergerakan Jimin melalui cermin.

Jimin yang menyadari kedatangan managernya terlihat cuek. Ia tetap saja bergerak sesuai irama dan memperhatikan setiap gerakan dancenya.

Beberapa menit kemudian musik berhenti. Jimin segera duduk berselonjor dan meneguk sebotol air mineral di sampingnya. Sadar managernya tetap diam, ia akhirnya buka suara.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar. Nafasnya terdengar memburu karena latihan dance-nya barusan.

Namjoon memutar bola matanya malas. Tidak habis pikir Jimin tidak mengerti maksud kedatangannya.

"Wartawan itu dipecat?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Jimin kembali memperlihatkan seringaian lebarnya. "Tentu saja kau tahu siapa yang membuatnya dipecat hyung. Salahnya sendiri, aku sudah memintanya mempertimbangkan tapi dia malah berbuat seenaknya."

"Hei bocah tengik! Kau tidak sadar kau yang berbuat seenaknya?" Namjoon mulai memarahi Jimin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Jimin hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri sofa yang diduduki Namjoon untuk mengambil ranselnya.

"Yang terpenting fotoku tidak akan tersebar dan tidak akan ada skandal. Aku pergi." ucapnya dan langsung meninggalkan Namjoon yang menggerutuinya.

"Hey bocah tengik! Besok kau ada _shooting_!" teriak Namjoon sebelum Jimin menutup pintu membuat Jimin kembali menengok ke arah dalam ruangan, hanya memperlihatkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat." ucapnya lalu menarik kepalanya kembali dan berjalan pergi.

.

Jimin melewati lorong lantai dasar gedung _agency_ nya yang tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya beberapa staff yang dia temui dan menyapanya. Ia segera pergi menuju depan gedung karena mobilnya ia parkirkan disana, terlalu malas untuk menuju _basement_.

Jimin mengambil _earphone_ dan memasangkannya di telinga. Kepalanya digelengkan pelan menikmati alunan musik dari _earphone_ yang menempel di telinganya. Matanya sesekali terpejam sambil mendendangkan lagu yang didengarnya sambil masih berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Sesaat, ia sudah berada di samping mobilnya dan merogoh kunci mobil, tidak sadar akan sesuatu yang terjadi dengan mobilnya. Dibukanya pintu mobil dan memasukinya. Matanya telah menatap ke arah depan. Saat itu juga musik di telinganya sama sekali tak terdengar. Matanya melebar menatap kaca depan mobilnya yang tidak mulus lagi.

Ditariknya kasar _earphone_ dari telinganya dan segera turun dari mobilnya.

Ia menatap horor mobilnya. Cairan pilox telah mengotori mobil mewah kesayangannya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?!" teriaknya kesal. Coretan serta gambar aneh itu benar-benar membuatnya murka. Oh, jangan lupakan kata makian yang ditulis menggunakan spidol di kacanya.

Jimin melihat sebuh note tertempel di kaca mobilnya. Ditariknya kasar lalu segera dibacanya.

Matanya berkilat kesal. Kata-kata yang terangkai dalam kertas itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin membakar hidup-hidup orang yang melakukan ini semua pada mobilnya.

**_'Hey Park Jimin! Aku ingin berterimakasih karena kau telah membuatku dipecat dari pekerjaanku. Sebagai hadiah ucapan terimakasihku, aku hias mobilmu. Karena aku lihat mobilmu terlalu biasa. Bukankah karyaku sangat indah? Kau tidak usah repot-repot berterimakasih padaku. Oh iya terimakasih juga untuk suratmu pagi tadi, aku sangat TERSENTUH, anggap saja ini sebagai balasan suratmu itu._**

**_Tertanda _**

**_MIN YOONGI PEMBASMI PARK MESUM!'_**

Jimin meremas kasar kertas tersebut lalu dirobeknya brutal tanpa perasaan. Matanya mendelik menatap hasil karya Yoongi di mobil mahalnya itu.

"MATI SAJA KAU MIN YOONGI!" pekiknya penuh amarah.

.

.

.

.

"Hatchiii!"

Yoongi menggosok hidungnya yang gatal. Seketika ia kembali menyeringai.

Ia menyeruput _milkshake_ nya sedikit. Lalu dialihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Menatap seseorang yang tengah mengomel di depan sebuah gedung _agency_ besar di seberang kafe tempatnya duduk saat ini. Dan seseorang yang tengah diamatinya tentu saja Jimin.

Ia tersenyum meremehkan melihat Jimin yang terlihat menghentakkan kakinya, sesekali juga menendang ban mobilnya sambil meremas rambutnya frustasi. Benar-benar pemandangan indah bagi Yoongi.

.

.

**To Be Contiunued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Haiiiii...  
>Uh, seneng banget karena responnya buat ff ini bagus :D peluk satu-satu/ Jadi semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan ya :D  
>Umm, aku bener-bener nggak tau kenapa ngebuat Jungkook jadi kayak gini, mianhae baby bunny Kookiedilelepin/

Nah ayo kita bales review...

**prahantari. dian: **Haiiii... Wah makasih ya hihihi, ini udah dilanjut kok :D

**Kamong Jjong: **Ahaha Yoongi ganggu banget ya kkk~ Ini udah lanjut :D

**KimmyJinV. s: **Aaa Jungkook, my baby Jungkook, belum apa apa udah main kissing sama Jimin/? Hehehe oke ini udah update :D

**nam. junhwa: **Ini udah update :D semoga nggak mengecewakan.

**jiminiebuin: **Kkk~ tau tuh tiba-tiba ngetik beginian/? Ini udah update ya :D

**shinyeonchal: **Jimin mana bisa tobat?/dijambak Jimin/ Ini udah dilanjut :D

**Elsa Mandira: **Yang di toilet udah tau kan siapa hihihi. Oh, nggak akan aku biarkan Jimin mesumin Yoongi hahahaha*ketawa setan* Ini udah dilanjut ya :D

**izz. sweetcity: **Ah aku juga mau ikut ngintip, yuk ngintip bareng-bareng/plak/ Ini udah lanjut nih :D

**jessica. clouds: **Ahahaha aku juga tergila-gila sama kopel ini xD Ini udah lanjut :D

**naranari: **Haha iya nih MinYoon lagi. Iya bener banget, kesannya kayak mereka tukeran couple/? Hehehe semangat juga yaa :D

**N-Yera48: **Nah tuh yang ciuman sama Jimin udah ketahuan, gampang ditebak juga sih._. Dan Yoongi memang diburu Jimin muehehehe xD Ini udah lanjut lagi :D

**Sugasugayoongi: **Hehehe iya tuh Jungkook sama Jimin. Ini udah lanjut kok :D

**Phylindan: **Duh rasanya bener-bener pengen nendang Jimin gara-gara ngapa-ngapain(?) bunny tercinta._. Ini udah lanjut :D

**Amu-i: **Hahaha ini udah dilanjut yaa, semoga nggak mengecewakan :D

**yoon: **Ini udah lanjut ya, semoga nggak mengecewakan :D

**minaaa: **Awww makasihhh... *peluk* Hehehe aku emang seneng bikin orang penasaran sih kkk~ Ini udah update ya :D

**tifagyeomi97: **Iya Yoongi dapet berita besar,yah tapi Yoongi udah dipecat._. Ini udah update :D

Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah mau review *peluk satu satu lagi*

Last.

Kritik, komen, saran diterima. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Deal To Love

.

Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

And others

Boys Love

.

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Jimin memasuki kembali gedung _agency_ nya dengan kesal. Mulutnya terus mengumpati seseorang bernama Yoongi yang telah berulah dengan mobil mahalnya. Ia membanting pintu ruangan yang beberapa saat yang lalu digunakannya untuk latihan dance.

Namjoon yang masih berada disana sambil memainkan ponselnya terlonjak kaget mendengar bantingan pintu yang disebabkan oleh Jimin. Ia menatap heran ke arah Jimin. "Kenapa lagi? Wajahmu terlihat sangat kesal."

Jimin mendekati Namjoon dan melempar ranselnya ke sofa.

"DIA!" teriaknya.

Namjoon yang tidak mengerti berusaha bertanya lewat tatapan dan ekspresinya, membuat Jimin menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

"Yoongi! Dia mencoret-coret mobilku dengan pilox! Sudah gila mungkin dia! Itu mobil mahal hyung, mahal! Arghhh!" Jimin berteriak frustasi pada Namjoon. Sedangkan Namjoon hanya memperhatikan Jimin, beberapa setelahnya terdengar tawa nyaring dari Namjoon.

Jimin melirik Namjoon lalu mendengus. Dia sedang kesal dan managernya itu malah menertawakannya? Managernya tidak beda dengan Yoongi menyebalkan itu.

"Kau itu ya. Mungkin itu strategi balas dendam. Setimpal lah dengan apa yang kau perbuat padanya." kata Namjoon dengan sisa-sisa tawanya yang masih terdengar.

Jimin menggertakkan giginya. "Kalau begitu aku akan buat strategi balas dendam selanjutnya untuk orang menyebalkan itu." desisnya penuh emosi.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Yoongi merebahkan punggungnya di atas tempat tidur. Menatap langir-langit kamarnya sendu. Dia baru saja dipecat kemarin dan sekarang menjadi pengangguran. Apa yang akan digunakannya hidup selama di Seoul? Dia juga harus mengirim uang untuk neneknya.

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Ini semua gara-gara orang mesum itu!" dengusnya.

Yoongi mendudukkan tubuhnya. Dipandanginya kamera SLR yang diletakkannya di atas meja. "Apa aku jual saja foto artis menyebalkan itu? Aku bisa kaya, itu skandal besar." Ia berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan kembali dirinya diatas kasur. "Tidak tidak tidak. Aku tidak mau lagi berurusan dengannya."

**_Kruyukk_**

Yoongi terdiam. Dipeganginya perutnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi. "Ugh lapar. Semoga di dapur masih ada yang bisa dimakan."

Yoongi segera bangkit dan berlari kecil menuju dapur kecilnya. Buru-buru membuka kulkas dan melihat-lihat isinya. Hanya ada sayuran yang sudah layu dan sekotak susu kosong di dalamnya. Yoongi menutup kembali kulkasnya dengan kecewa.

"Aku harus ke supermarket."

Ia berjalan ke kamar kembali. Mengambil jaket dan dompetnya lalu keluar.

.

.

.

Yoongi memasuki sebuah minimarket dekat flatnya. Menatapi jajaran mie instan yang tertata rapi di hadapannya. Lalu ia mendesah kecil. "Aku harus berhemat dengan makan mie instan selama aku belum mendapat pekerjaan."

Yoongi meraih beberapa mie instan lalu memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang yang dibawanya. Segera membawa keranjang penuh mie instannya ke kasir dan meletakkannya di atas meja kasir, lalu mengeluarkan semua mie instannya. Menunggu semua belanjaannya dihitung.

.

"Kau."

Sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Merasa panggilan itu ditujukan padanya, Yoongi membalik badan. Matanya melebar seketika menatap siapa yang berada di hadapannya. Walau orang itu menggunakan kaca mata hitam, Yoongi tentu saja tetap bisa mengenalinya.

"Kau lagi?!" ucap Yoongi. Nada kesal mendominasi ucapannya.

Laki-laki di depannya melepas kaca mata hitamnya dan tampak berekspresi serupa dengan Yoongi. Memelototkan mata dan menggertakkan giginya.

"Kita masih punya masalah." kata laki-laki itu. Diletakkannya dua kaleng cola di meja kasir dan menarik kasar tangan Yoongi keluar.

"Hey tuan! Belanjaannya? Tuan!" Penjaga kasir yang melihatnya hanya bisa berteriak memanggil Yoongi yang tengah ditarik keluar oleh seseorang. Penjaga kasir itu keluar dari minimarket bermaksud menghampiri Yoongi. Namun ia membatu di pintu minimarket dan kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Itu tadi Park Jimin kan? Omo omo tampan sekali! Kyaaa!" teriak penjaga kasir itu setelah sadar siapa yang tadi menarik paksa pelanggannya.

.

.

Yoongi menghempaskan tangannya kasar. Berusaha menarik tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Jimin. Namun usahanya sia-sia, pergerakannya hanya membuat pergelangan tangannya semakin memerah karena Jimin semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya. Jimin membuka pintu mobilnya dan mendorong keras tubuh Yoongi ke dalam sebelum ia juga memasuki mobilnya.

Jimin melihat Yoongi yang sedang memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Ia diam sejenak, membiarkan Yoongi mengurusi sejenak pergelangan tangannya karena cengkeramannya tadi.

"Jadi aku ingin kau tanggung jawab." mulai Jimin.

Yoongi menoleh menatap Jimin kesal. "Apa?! Tanggung jawab apa?! Harusnya kau yang tanggung jawab padaku karena telah membuat hidupku menderita!"

Yoongi memekik di depan wajah Jimin. Jimin yang tak terima juga balas berteriak pada Yoongi.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab karena telah merusak mobilku!"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. "Lagi pula kau sudah punya mobil lagi kan? Minta saja pada Jungkook, pasti dia akan segera membelikanmu yang baru."

"Itu mobil kesayanganku dan mahal! Jika kau tidak bertanggung jawab akan ku laporkan kau pada polisi!" bentak Jimin.

Yoongi makin melebarkan matanya menatap tajam Jimin. "Kalau begitu aku juga akan melaporkanmu pada polisi karena telah membuatku dikeluarkan dari pekerjaan. Tuduhan penyuapan."

"Laporkan saja, kau tidak punya bukti. Lagi pula salah bosmu juga yang mau-maunya memecatmu. Berarti kau bukan apa-apa dimatanya!"

Bentakan Jimin barusan membuat Yoongi terdiam. Matanya masih mendelik menatap Jimin yang juga sama keadaannya. Tiba-tiba Yoongi merasakan matanya mulai memanas dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Di hembuskan nafasnya berlahan dan memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Jadi berapa yang harus aku bayar?" tanyanya pelan. Ia tidak mau berargumen lagi dengan Jimin. Perkataan Jimin barusan cukup membuat hatinya sedikit tersinggung.

Jimin yang mendengarnya menyeringai kecil. Merasa Yoongi telah kalah dalam perseteruan mereka.

"Kurasa 100 juta Won cukup." ucapnya.

"Baiklah akan kubay- APA?! 100 JUTA WON?! ITU GAJIKU SELAMA 20 BULAN!" Yoongi berteriak histeris mendengar jumlah nominal yang diminta Jimin.

"DAN KAU TELAH MEMBUATKU DIPECAT DARI PEKERJAANKU! APA YANG BISA AKU GUNAKAN UNTUK MEMBAYARMU HA?! DAUN?!" Yoongi masih berteriak frustasi di depan wajah Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin hanya menutup telinganya rapat. Setelah merasa Yoongi sudah berhenti berteriak, Jimin melepaskan tangannya.

"Baiklah, kita cari solusi." kata Jimin akhirnya.

Yoongi memperhatikan Jimin yang tampak sedang berpikir.

20 menit sudah Yoongi menunggu Jimin yang tak juga membuka merasa bosan dan mulai mengantuk. Berlahan ia menyandarkan kepalanya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tahu!"

Jimin tiba-tiba berteriak, membuat Yoongi langsung membuka matanya gelagapan dan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, menyebabkan rasa pening yang menderanya. Ia mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali dan menguceknya sebelum kembali menatap Jimin.

"Apa?" tanya Yoongi datar dengan suaranya yang terdengar serak.

Jimin mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yoongi. "Kau harus jadi pembantuku." ucapnya enteng sambil mengangkat alisnya.

Yoongi yang mulai akan tertidur lagi membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ia menatap tidak percaya Jimin.

"Apa? Menjadi pembantumu? In your dream!"

Jimin meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala lalu menyandarkan kepalanya. "Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan untuk ganti rugi."

Yoongi berdecih pelan. "Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama dan film."

Jimin terkekeh mendengarnya. "Maksudmu aku terlalu banyak 'bermain' drama dan film?"

"Aku akan membayarmu, 1 juta Won sehari. Jadi kau harus bekerja padaku selama 100 hari. Bagaimana?" lanjutnya.

Yoongi tampak berpikir. '1 juta Won sehari? Itu sangat menguntungkan untukku.' pikirnya.

'tapi tunggu...'

"Aku bekerja untukmu untuk melunasi hutangku, berarti aku tidak menerima sepeserpun dari pekerjaanku?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Itu namanya ganti rugi." jawab Jimin.

"Lalu selama aku menjadi pembantumu aku makan apa? Flatku siapa yang membayar? Aku juga harus mengirimi nenekku uang perbulan." jelas Yoongi panjang lebar. Ia tentu saja tak setuju dengan ide satu pihak dari Jimin yang konyol itu.

"Itu gampang, bisa diatur. Tinggal kau mau atau tidak." Jimin melihat cermin untuk merapikan tatanan rambutnya.

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya pelan, berusaha berpikir keras dengan tawaran Jimin tadi.

"Baiklah baiklah aku setuju." ucap Yoongi akhirnya dengan tidak rela.

Mendengar itu Jimin kembali menyeringai. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau bekerja mulai besok. Datang ke rumahku pukul 8 tepat."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu rumahmu."

Jimin langsung meraih tasnya di jok belakang, mengambil note book dan bolpoin. Ia menuliskan sesuatu disana lalu menyobek kasar kertasnya.

"Ini." kata Jimin sembari memberikan sobekan kertasnya pada Yoongi. Yoongi menerima kertas itu, membacanya sebentar lalu mengantonginya.

"Yasudah keluar sana." suruh Jimin. Ia kembali memakai kaca matanya dan menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

Yoongi mendengus. "Kau itu, kau tidak sadar bahwa kau yang telah menarikku paksa? Aku kan tadi sedang-" Yoongi menghentikan kalimatnya. Matanya kembali melebar menatap Jimin.

"BELANJAANKU!" teriaknya. Ia segera membuka pintu mobil Jimin dan keluar. Sebelum Yoongi menutup pintu mobil, Jimin memanggilnya.

"Hey!"

"Apa?!" Yoongi bertanya dengan kesal pada Jimin. Jimin benar-benar menghabiskan waktunya dengan sia-sia.

"Ambilkan cola-ku tadi. Kau yang bayar ya." ucapnya santai.

Yoongi menggeram lalu menutup pintu mobil Jimin kasar. Ia segera kembali ke dalam minimarket dan menghampiri penjaga kasir.

"Oh mmm maaf, saya ingin mengambil belajanaan saya tadi." kata Yoongi pada penjaga kasir yang tengah merapikan susunan snack di rak. Penjaga kasir itu menoleh dan menatap Yoongi.

"Oh baiklah." katanya lalu berjalan menuju kasir, diikuti oleh Yoongi. Sesampainya di kasir ia segera memberikan satu plastik besar pada Yoongi. "40 ribu Won."

Yoongi mengambil dompetnya lalu menyerahkan uangnya pada penjaga kasir.

"Umm cola laki-laki yang tadi sekalian."

Penjaga kasir itu menyerahkan plastik berisi cola dan uang kembaliannya pada Yoongi. "Cola untuk Jimin oppa gratis." kata penjaga kasir itu sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi menatap aneh perempuan di hadapannya dan tersenyum kikuk. Ia segera keluar dari minimarket tersebut dan menghampiri mobil Jimin yang masih terparkir di depan minimarket. Langsung saja ia buka pintu mobil Jimin dan melempar plastik berisi dua kaleng cola itu ke pangkuan Jimin dan segera menutup pintu mobil keras.

"Dasar, tak bisakah ia lembut sedikit?" racau Jimin.

Yoongi berjalan dengan sesekali menghentakkan kakinya. Sedangkan Jimin menjalankan pelan mobilnya mengikuti Yoongi dengan membuka atap mobilnya.

"Hey jangan lupa besok pagi datang ke rumahku. Pukul 8 tepat." seru Jimin dari dalam mobil.

Yoongi tak menghentikan langkahnya sama sekali. Ia tetap berjalan mengabaikan Jimin.

"Hey!" seru Jimin sekali lagi.

Yoongi yang kesal menghentakkan kakinya keras. "Iya iya aku akan datang!" teriaknya.

Jimin melihat reaksi Yoongi dengan tersenyum merehmehkan pada Yoongi. "Baiklah, aku tunggu."

Dan Jimin langsung menancap gasnya berkecepatan tinggi, membuat debu-debu menghujani tubuh Yoongi.

"Park Jimin sialan!" teriak Yoongi keras. Mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir debu-debu yang menghujaninya dan membuatnya terbatuk beberapa kali.

Jimin yang samar-sama mendengar teriakan Yoongi terkekeh kecil dan semakin menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Yoongi berjalan menyusuri jalanan perumahan elit, kepalanya tampak mendongak, melihat nomor setiap rumah yang dilewatinya. Sedangkan tangannya membawa selembar kertas yang dibacanya berulang-ulang.

Tidak lama, Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah rumah mewah. Rumah berlantai dua yang terlihat besar dibalik pagar besi tinggi. Yoongi menengadahkan kepalanya menatap beranda lantai dua dengan tangan yang menaungi matanya dari sinar matahari. Setelah yakin itu rumah yang ditujunya, Yoongi berjalan mendekati rumah itu. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya menekan bel. Tidak lama, terdengar suara seseorang melalui interkom.

"Siapa?" tanya suara itu.

Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya pada alat itu. "Ini aku."

Pagar di depannya segera terbuka secara otomatis. Segera ia melewati pagar itu lalu ditutupnya dengan kaki hingga menutup kembali. Yoongi melewati halaman rumah yang cukup luas. Matanya menatap sekeliling dengan terkagum. Tidak sengaja ia melihat ke arah pintu, Jimin sudah menunggunya disana. Cepat-cepat Yoongi menaiki anak tangga dan berdiri di depan Jimin.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kau terlambat 5 menit."

Mendengar itu Yoongi memanyunkan bibirnya. "Salahkan halaman rumahmu yang terlalu luas."

Jimin memutar bola matanya tidak peduli. "Masuklah." suruh Jimin.

Yoongi memasuki rumah Jimin. Matanya kembali menatap sekeliling ruangan dengan dominan warna putih itu. Barang-barang mewah tertata rapi di setiap sudut ruangan.

Melihat Yoongi yang melupakannya, Jimin berdeham.

"Sudah puas melihat rumahku?" tanyanya.

Yoongi menoleh setelah mendengar suara Jimin. "Iya iya."

Jimin berjalan melewati Yoongi yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu rumahnya. Ia menaiki tangga tanpa berbicara sepatah kata apapun pada Yoongi, meninggalkannya di ruang tamu sendirian.

Yoongi yang ditinggal begitu saja melihat bingung ke arah Jimin yang tak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku harus apa disini?" tanya Yoongi sebelum Jimin mencapai puncak tangga yang dinaikinya.

"Tunggulah dulu." suruh Jimin.

Yoongi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya menurut. Ketika melihat Jimin telah menghilang di lantai dua, ia berjalan mendekati sofa panjang dan mendudukinya, melihat-lihat kembali keadaan rumah Jimin. Ia melihat sebuah bingkai foto yang diletakkan rapi di meja samping sofa. Di raihnya foto itu. Tampak Jimin dengan seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya pernah dilihatnya bersama Jimin saat tampil di tv, kalau ia tidak salah mengingatnya, sepertinya laki-laki itu mengaku sebagai manager Jimin. Yoongi meletakkan kembali bingkai foto itu. Dilihatnya sebuah bingkai foto lain di dekatnya. Ada seorang anak remaja yang mirip dengan Jimin bersama seorang pria dewasa. Yoongi tersenyum menatap foto itu, Jimin terlihat lucu disana. Lalu dia tertawa kecil, 'Remaja ini sudah tumbuh menjadi pria mesum.' batinnya.

Yoongi lalu berdiri dari duduknya, melihat foto-foto lain yang tergantung di dinding. Sebagian besar foto Jimin bersama managernya.

Mata Yoongi tiba-tiba terhenti di sebuah bingkai foto. Ada empat orang di dalamnya. Ada seorang pria paruh baya, namun bukan pria yang bersama Jimin remaja tadi, seorang wanita yang mungkin tidak jauh berbeda umurnya dengan pria tadi namun masih terlihat cantik. Jimin berdiri di belakang mereka.

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, Jimin terlihat memaksakan senyumnya dalam foto itu. Lalu mata Yoongi beralih menatap seorang lagi di samping Jimin. Yoongi menatap lekat seseorang itu. Keningnya kembali mengkerut. Laki-laki yang tersenyum hangat dalam foto itu terlihat sangat familiar bagi Yoongi.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Tiba-tiba suara Jimin mengagetkan Yoongi. Yoongi berbalik dan melihat Jimin sudah duduk di sofa yang didudukinya tadi. Yoongi menatap bingung Jimin. Sejak kapan ia sudah berada disana?

"Jangan-jangan kau fansnya ya?" tanya Jimin lagi.

Yoongi makin menatap bingung Jimin. Matanya kembali menoleh ke arah foto tadi. Jimin berjalan mendekati Yoongi dan ikut menatap foto tersebut.

"Tidak banyak orang yang tau. Tapi karena kau pembantuku sekarang, kurasa kau harus tahu dan harus menjaga ini." kata Jimin.

"Aku adik dari Kim Seokjin." lanjutnya.

Yoongi terkaget dengan ucapan Jimin. Ia menunjuk Jimin lalu menunjuk foto yang tergantung itu. Bibirnya terbuka menatap Jimin.

"Kau adik Kim Seokjin?" tanyanya tidak yakin.

Jimin terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Kau tidak percaya?"

"Adik kakak yang berbeda marga?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

Jimin kembali duduk di atas sofa. "Eommaku menikah dengan Appa Seokjin hyung. Yah begitulah"

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya, matanya sedikit menerawang. Lalu ia kembali duduk di samping Jimin.

"Tidak ku sangka, artis idolaku kakak dari orang mesum ini." Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya kecewa. Bermaksud menggoda Jimin.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Jimin dengan suara melengking mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya tertawa melihat Jimin yang sudah mulai jengkel karenanya. Tidak sengaja matanya menangkap sesuatu yang digenggam Jimin.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya.

Jimin melihat arah pandang Yoongi. Diletakkannya kertas yang dibawanya ke atas meja. "Ini surat perjanjian."

Yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa mendengarnya."Ada surat perjanjian juga?"

"Tentu saja. Tanda tanganilah, aku sudah." kata Jimin.

Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Dibacanya surat perjanjian itu dengan seksama.

"Tidak boleh menyebarkan fotomu?" tanya Yoongi. Iseng.

"Tentu saja. Jika foto itu sampai tersebar, kau akan mati." kata Jimin sambil menggerakkan tangannya di depan lehernya.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah semua persyaratanmu." Yoongi menandatangani surat itu lalu menyerahkannya pada Jimin. Jimin menerimanya, memeriksa sebentar surat perjanjian mereka itu sebelum menyimpannya di dalam laci. Ia lalu mengambil sesuatu dari bawah meja.

"Ini." Jimin menyerahkannya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi mantap pakaian di tangan Jimin dengan tatapan aneh. Ia menunjuk ragu pakaian yang berada di genggaman Jimin. "Jangan bilang..."

"Hukumanmu karena telah terlambat."

Jimin membuka lipatan pakaian itu sehingga terlihat bentuk pakaian itu seutuhnya. Yoongi meneguk ludahnya kasar menatap pakaian yang dipamerkan Jimin.

Lalu terlihat Jimin yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari belakang pakaian itu. "Memakai pakaian maid selama sehari sepertinya tak apa." ucap Jimin sambil menunjukkan seringaiannya.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Jimin masih duduk di sofa ruang tamunya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ia tengah menunggu Yoongi yang mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian maid yang disuruhnya. Sebenarnya Yoongi sudah menolak habis-habisan. Tapi Jimin kemudian mengambil surat perjanjian mereka dan membacakan perjanjian point ke-4 'tidak boleh menolak apa yang majikan suruh.' Mendengarnya Yoongi langsung meraih pakaian maid tersebut dan segera berjalan ke kamar mandi sesuai arahan Jimin setelah berhasil mendorong keras Jimin dan memukulnya.

Jimin masih menunggu Yoongi yang telah menghilang sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Terlalu lelet bagi Jimin yang tidak suka menunggu. Mungkin Yoongi malu untuk menunjukkan dirinya menggunakan pakaian memalukan seperti itu. Jimin kembali larut dalam permainan ponselnya menunggu Yoongi yang tidak segera kembali.

"Bagaimana?"

Suara Yoongi tiba-tiba mengisi pendengarannya, membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda persegi panjang yang dimainkannya sejak tadi.

Ia menatap Yoongi dari atas hingga ke bawah. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat karamel dihiasi dengan bando maid. Pipinya tampak memerah karena malu dengan bibirnya yang digigit. Pakaian maid itu melapisi sempurna tubuh mungil Yoongi. Roknya yang pendek hanya menutupi setengah pahanya membuat kaki rampingnya yang putih bersih terekspos jelas. Jimin kembali menatap wajah Yoongi.

"Bagus." katanya pelan.

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Penampilan Yoongi saat ini benar-benar membuatnya gugup entah mengapa. "Ah mmm, ak-aku ke kamar dulu. Kau bersihkan saja rumah."

Jimin segera melangkah tergesa pergi ke kamarnya setelah melihat Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Yoongi mulai mengambil kemoceng yang berada di dapur dan mulai membersihkan bingkai-bingkai foto dan perabotan lainnya.

Saat ia sedang asyik membersihkan perabotan rumah Jimin, suara bel rumah tiba-tiba terdengar. Yoongi menghentikan kegiatannya membersihkan perabotan rumah Jimin dan berjalan menghampiri pintu untuk membukanya.

"Annyeonghase- HA?!"

Yoongi memekik keras saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya kini. Matanya membulat menatap seseorang di depanya.

"KIM SEOKJIN!" teriak Yoongi keras.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Hai...ketemu lagi :D  
>Gimana chap ini? Semoga nggak mengecewakan ya...<p>

Maaf kali ini nggak bisa bales reviewnya, ya karena sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini, tapi aku baca semua reviewnya kok:D Terimakasih buat yang udah baca dan review.  
>Dan maaf buat yang nungguin ff Gone*kalo ada* aku belum bisa ngelanjutinnya, bener-bener belum ada ide dan aku terlalu sibuk. Tugas sama ulangan bener-bener menumpuk, aku juga harus ngurusin kepentingan organisasi, rapat ini itu, dan lain-lainnya. Buat sekedar baca ff aja nggak sempet, kelas 9 itu sibuk banget ya-_-<p>

Oiya, aku juga buat ff oneshot baru hihihi JinV sih, mungkin kalo minat bisa dibaca.

Last,

Komen, kritik, saran diterima.

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Deal To Love

.

Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

And others

Boys Love

.

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

Yoongi menatap Seokjin yang memandang heran dirinya. Matanya membulat, menunjukkan keterkejutannya.

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan terkejut jika tiba-tiba saja artis idolamu berada di hadapanmu? Dan mungkin merangkap menjadi, _first love_ mu?

.

Yoongi meremas bulu-bulu kemocengnya dangan gugup. Berusaha menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya pada laki-laki di hadapannya.

Sedangkan Seokjin masih menatap Yoongi heran. Bingung kenapa ada orang lain di rumah adiknya. Matanya memperhatikan Yoongi dari atas hingga ke bawah. Menelitinya dengan seksama.

"Kau siapa?"

Suara lembut Seokjin menerpa indera pendengarannya, membuat Yoongi makin melebarkan senyumnya. Entah kenapa suara Seokjin seakan begitu menyejukkan hatinya.

.

.

.

"Hyung?"

Baru saja Yoongi akan menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin, tapi suara Jimin yang menurut Yoongi cempreng itu sudah terdengar, membuatnya terpaksa harus mengatupkan kembali bibirnya.

Jimin melihat sekilas Yoongi yang bertingkah aneh dengan raut wajah mengerikan -menurutnya-. Segera Jimin mendorong tubuh Yoongi agar tidak menghalanginya untuk bertemu dengan tamu yang tak lain adalah hyungnya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau ingin datang? Masuklah." kata Jimin lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti Seokjin.

Yoongi kembali meremas bulu kemocengnya hingga beberapa terlepas saat melihat Seokjin berjalan melewatinya dan membalas senyumannya. Ia terus memandang Seokjin yang kini duduk di sofa _single_ dekat dengan Jimin.

Ekor matanya tanpa sengaja melirik Jimin, seketika senyumnya lenyap dan terganti dengan dengusan pelan melihat Jimin yang memelototkan mata padanya, mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat.

Yoongi berjalan mendekati Jimin dan Seokjin dengan malas.

.

.

"Buatkan kami minum." perintah Jimin.

"Ya." jawab Yoongi dengan suara yang dilembutkan.

Yoongi berbalik dan bersiap pergi, namun suara Jimin lagi-lagi terdengar membuatnya berhenti dan membalik badannya lagi.

"Kau tidak menanyakan kami ingin minum apa?" tanya Jimin, menaikkan volume suaranya.

Yoongi menghirup nafas dalam. "Ingin minum apa?" tanyanya melihat Seokjin.

"Terserah saja." jawab Seokjin.

Dengan malas pandangannya beralih pada Jimin.

"Aku juga terserah saja."

Mendengar itu Yoongi menggigit bibirnya. 'Kalau begitu kenapa menyuruhku bertanya sinting?' batin Yoongi kesal.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya berlahan. Tidak, dia tidak boleh emosi di depan Seokjin.

Yoongi membuka matanya kembali dan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya yang dipaksakan.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." ucapnya. Matanya memandang kesal Jimin yang kentara sekali sedang menahan tawanya. Ia segera berbalik, pergi menuju dapur tanpa memedulikan Jimin.

.

.

.

Yoongi membuka semua lemari yang ada di dapur. Sedikit terkagum karena semua bahan makanan disana sangat lengkap. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, ia akhirnya meraih sebuah kotak teh. Mengambil dua cangkir dan memasukkan kantung teh ke masing-masing cangkir untuk diseduhnya.

Yoongi meraih stoples gula dan memasukkannya ke dalam salah satu cangkir. Saat ia akan menyendokkan gula ke dalam cangkir satunya, matanya melihat stoples bertuliskan garam di depannya.

Ide jahil kembali muncul memenuhi otaknya. Membuatnya menyeringai dan meraih stoples itu.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Seokjin duduk sambil memperhatikan Jimin yang statusnya adalah adik tirinya yang sedang memainkan ponsel. Tak lama, Jimin meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja.

"_Shooting_nya di tunda. Hah! Malam ini aku ada _shooting variety show_." Jimin menyandarkan dengan nyaman kepalanya pada sandaran sofa.

"Hyung ada apa kemari?" tanyanya tanpa melihat Seokjin.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu, sebulan ini kita sibuk dan jarang bertemu. Kau juga jarang berkunjung ke rumah." jawab Seokjin menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya.

Jimin hanya bergumam dan mengangguk. Kepalanya masih bersandar dengan mata yang berlahan ia pejamkan.

"Omong-omong, tadi itu siapa?" tanya Seokjin. Ia penasaran juga dengan siapa yang membukakan pintu untuknya tadi.

"Pembantu baruku." jawab Jimin datar.

"Bagaimana dengan Song ahjumma?" tanya Seokjin lagi.

Jimin memiringkan sedikit kepalanya agar bisa sedikit melirik Seokjin. "Aku menyuruh Song ahjumma untuk libur dulu selama 100 hari. Aku merasa Song ahjumma perlu libur."

"100 hari? Dimana kau temukan perempuan yang mau kau jadikan pembantu itu?" Seokjin kembali bertanya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar penasaran dengan orang yang disebut Jimin sebagai pembantu barunya tersebut.

Mendengar pertanyaan Seokjin, Jimin buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Seokjin. "Percayalah hyung, ia laki-laki bukan perempuan."

Seokjin menatap bingung Jimin. Alisnya dikerutkan. Seokjin agak kaget juga mendengar penuturan adiknya itu.

"Laki-laki? Kau yakin? Tapi, pakaiannya?"

"Dia terlambat 5 menit. Aku menyuruhnya memakai pakaian itu untuk hukuman."

"Eyy... Kau terlalu berlebihan."

Jimin berdecih pelan. "Kau tahu hyung, aku orang yang sangat memperhatikan ketepatan waktu."

"Kau saja pernah terlambat menjemputku di _airport_." kata Seokjin dengan selingan tawa.

Jimin memanyunkan sedikit bibirnya. "Itu karena aku tertidur hyung."

Seokjin tertawa mendengarnya. Lalu berniat untuk membalas, ingin kembali menggoda Jimin. Namun sebuah suara menghentikan tawanya dan membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk kembali menggoda Jimin

Mereka berdua serempak menatap orang yang baru saja datang ke ruang tamu menghampiri mereka.

"Permisi. Saya mau mengantarkan minum."

Yoongi segera berjalan mendekati meja dan membungkuk, meletakkan dua cangkir berisi teh ke atas meja.

"Semoga menikmati." ucap Yoongi sambil memeluk nampan yang dibawanya.

.

.

.

"Hey Yoongi! Hati-hati dengan rokmu, _underwear _mu bisa saja terlihat jika kau membungkuk terlalu rendah seperti itu."

Yoongi menatap Jimin. Matanya sudah mendelik lebar.

Apa-apaan kata-katanya barusan? Bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu pada orang yang lebih tua darinya?!

.

Dasar otak mesum!

.

"Dasar mesum. Aku lebih tua, jadi panggil aku hyung." desis Yoongi. Sekarang, ia tidak peduli walaupun ada Seokjin di hadapannya.

Nampan dipelukannya juga sudah ia remas-remas, rasanya ia ingin menamparkan nampan di pelukannya itu tepat ke bibir Jimin.

"Ji-Jimin. Kau terlalu kasar." Seokjin mencoba menengahi mereka berdua.

Namun merasa ia tidak didengarkan, Seokjin meraih cangkir teh di atas meja dan menyodorkannya untuk adiknya itu. "Mi-minum teh mu saja ya."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jimin meraih cangkir tehnya dan segera meneguknya cepat.

Namun sebelum Jimin benar-benar meneguknya, Yoongi berbalik dengan seringai yang terbentuk di bibirnya.

.

Baru selangkah Yoongi berjalan, terdengar suara semburan air dan gerutuan dari arah belakangnya. Membuat Yoongi menyeringai makin lebar.

.

"Asin!" teriak Jimin setelah menyemburkan teh yang sempat ia minum.

Yoongi berbalik lalu melihat jimin yang ekspresinya sangat menggelikan baginya.

"Ups! Sepertinya aku salah membedakan antara gula dan garam. Maaf tuan Jimin. Dan semoga minumannya bisa membersihkan mulut kotormu itu."

Yoongi segera kembali ke dapur. Dia terus tertawa dalam hati, merasa puas jebakannya bisa terlaksana dengan lancar.

'Rasakan Park Jimin mesum!'

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Yoongi melepas apron birunya dan berjalan mendekati meja makan. Menata semua makanan yang baru saja dimasaknya.

Rasanya ia sedikit lega. Memasak memang merupakan cara terbaik untuk mengurangi emosinya.

"Park Jimin mesum! Makan malam sudah siap!" Yoongi berteriak memanggil Jimin yang masih berada di kamarnya. Ia terlalu malas untuk memanggil Jimin ke kamarnya. Walaupun Jimin majikannya sekarang, ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Beberapa saat setelah teriakannya, terdengar suara derap langkah mendekat ke ruang makan. Sosok Jimin mulai terlihat, penampilannya sudah sangat rapi. Jimin segera duduk dan melihat semua makanan yang sudah tertata di hadapannya.

"Kau bisa masak juga ternyata." kata Jimin datar. Menyembunyikan nada kagumnya karena makanan-makanan yang sudah Yoongi masak terlihat lezat.

Kemudian Jimin menatap penuh selidik Yoongi yang berdiri di seberangnya. "Jangan-jangan ada racun di dalamnya. Kau berniat meracuniku seperti tadi siang kan?" tanyanya menuduh.

Yoongi tampak berdecih kesal. "Walaupun aku sangat ingin melakukannya, tapi aku sedang malas membunuh orang. Sudah cepat makanlah."

Jimin menatap sebentar Yoongi. Ia mengendikkan bahunya lalu mulai memakan makanan yang terhidang di depannya.

Sementara Yoongi mulai menarik kursi di hadapannya dan mendudukinya berlahan. "Mau kemana rapi begitu?"

"Ada _shooting variety show_."

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti. "Jam berapa aku boleh pulang?" tanyanya.

Jimin tampak mengunyah nasi dimulutnya sebelum akhirnya ia telan. "Kau jaga rumah sampai aku pulang."

"Apa? Hey jam berapa kau pulang? Jika terlalu larut tidak akan ada bus yang tersisa."

"Mobilmu kemana?"

"Yeah katakanlah, itu mobil kantor."

Jimin menghentikan suapannya dan meletakkan sumpitnya. "Kalau begitu menginap saja disini."

Yoongi menatap Jimin jengah, "Kau gila?"

Jimin meneguk cepat segelas air putih di sampingnya hingga habis. "Kamar tamu ada di sebelah kamarku." Katanya lalu segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi.

Yoongi bergumam tak jelas karena keputusan Jimin barusan, sambil merapikan alat makan. Diletakkannya semua peralatan yang dipakai Jimin ke dalam wastafel lalu berjalan keluar menyusul Jimin.

.

.

Yoongi telah berdiri di depan pintu rumah. Dilihatnya Jimin yang sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Mau kubukakan pagar?" tanya Yoongi dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Ada satpam kalau malam. Aku pergi ya. Lakukan apa saja yang kau mau sebagai ucapan terimakasihku atas makananmu." Jimin segera menjalankan mobilnya dan keluar dari area rumahnya.

"Kalau ada satpam kenapa menyuruhku menjaga rumah? Dasar autis."

Yoongi kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Kembali menuju dapur untuk mencuci piring dan merapikan dapur. Setelah selesai, Yoongi segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Badannya sudah terasa sangat lengket dan ia benar-benar butuh yang namanya mandi.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit membiarkan tubuhnya terguyur air, Yoongi keluar dengan handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Tubuhnya juga masih terbalut _bathrobe_ putih.

Ia berjalan untuk menuju kamarnya, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melewati TV LED di ruang tengah.

Yoongi mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa dan meraih remote TV. Menghidupkannya dan menggonta-ganti chanel.

Jarinya berhenti bergerak menekan tombol remote ketika ia melihat wajah seseorang yang telah dilihatnya seharian ini tampil di layar kaca. Ia meletakkan remote lalu menyamankan duduknya. Mencoba menikmati _variety show_ yang menampilkan Jimin sebagai bintang tamunya.

.

.

Sepanjang acara berlangsung, Yoongi terlihat beberapa kali mendengus, melihat sikap Jimin yang menurutnya terlihat sangat sok. Sok tampan, sok manis, sok imut. Pokoknya Jimin itu sok sekali. Menyebalkan.

.

Yoongi menekuk kakinya ke atas sofa saat _host_ acara tersebut memanggil _guest star_ berikutnya. Matanya menatap layar TV lekat, hingga seorang laki-laki keluar dan duduk di samping Jimin.

Itu...

Kim Taehyung.

Tentu saja Yoongi mengenalnya. Disamping ia juga adalah artis terkenal, tapi ia juga...

_"__Kudengar kau sedang dekat dengan Kim Seokjin?"_

**DEG**

Tiba-tiba hatinya terasa berdenyut saat _host variety show_ tersebut bertanya pada Taehyung. Yoongi merapatkan wajahnya ke lutut. Matanya masih menatap Taehyung yang tampak tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu.

_"__Kami memang dekat, tetapi kami hanya berteman."_

Terdengar suara _host_ yang menyoraki Taehyung, tidak percaya dengan penuturan yang Taehyung berikan. Tetapi Taehyung hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa. Lengannya lalu terangkat, merangkul bahu Jimin di sebelahnya.

_"__Kami juga berteman dekat, apa kau akan mengira kami pacaran juga?" _tanya Taehyung. Mencoba bercanda pada _host_ acara tersebut dengan diselingi tawanya.

Yoongi buru-buru mematikan TV dan bergegas ke kamar. Ia mulai merasa kedinginan sekarang. Yeah, walaupun alasan utamanya mematiakan TV tentu saja karena seseorang bernama Kim Taehyung.

.

Ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Meraih piyama yang dipinjamkan oleh Jimin dan memakainya.

Yoongi melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Agak kebesaran memang, tapi ini lebih baik dari pada pakaian _maid_ yang dipakainya selama seharian ini.

Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur. Kembali memikirkan hubungan Seokjin dan Taehyung. Memang hubungan mereka sedang menjadi _hot topic_ akhir-akhir ini. Oh, jangan lupakan Yoongi yang dulunya seorang wartawan.

Foto mereka berdua juga sudah banyak tersebar di dunia maya. Semakin membuat Yoongi merasa sesak saja. Saat ini Yoongi merasa tengah menjadi _fansgirl _yang patah hati karena idolanya -_first love _nya- tengah digosipkan dengan artis lain. Yeah, setidaknya Yoongi tidak menangis meraung-raung mendengar gosip itu. Setidaknya, belum.

Yoongi kembali menatap cermin. Kembali memperhatikan pantulan dirinya disana.

'Aku hanya_ fans _nya, mana mungkin aku akan menjadi kekasihnya?' batin Yoongi. 'Ia lebih pantas dengan Taehyung yang sesama artis. Kurasa Taehyung tidak buruk.'

Yoongi memukul pelan kepalanya karena pikirannya barusan. 'Aku bisa bertanya pada Jimin.'

Yoongi menghela nafasnya pelan, lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap ranjang yang terlihat nyaman di belakangnya. "Ku pikir dia hanya akan meninggalkan selembar kain untukku tidur. Tak kusangka dia bisa baik juga. Baiklah waktunya tidur."

Yoongi mulai merebahkan tubuhnya dan menyamankan posisinya di atas kasur. Menarik selimut dan membiarkan dirinya bergumul di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 20 menit berlalu dan Yoongi belum tertidur. Ia terlalu sibuk bergonta ganti posisi sejak 10 menit terakhir.

Ia mendudukkan badannya, raut wajahnya terlihat aneh. "Kenapa badanku gatal sekali sih?"

Yoongi terus menggaruk punggungnya yang terasa sangat gatal. Dia menatap sekeliling ruang kamarnya. Bahkan seekor nyamukpun tak ada disini. Lalu apa yang membuat badannya segatal ini?

Pandangannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah benda berbentuk tabung yang tak sengaja dilihatnya, diletakkan di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Ia menyipitkan matanya, mencoba membaca tulisan pada labelnya. Setelah berhasil membaca label botol itu, Yoongi menggeram keras dan segera beranjak dari ranjangnya.

"Mati saja kau Park sialan!"

Yoongi berlari kembali menuju kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru. Membuka semua pakaiannya dan menghidupkan _shower_. Membiarkan air dingin dari shower menyejukkan kulitnya yang begitu gatal. Ia menggosok seluruh badannya, berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa gatal yang disebabkan oleh Jimin yang menaburkan bedak gatal di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Rasakan pembalasanku nanti Park Jimin!" teriaknya sangat kesal, masih sambil menggosok seluruh badannya menghilangkan rasa gatal yang menderanya.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Sudah lewat tengah malam, dan Jimin baru menginjakkan kakinya kembali di rumahnya setelah menjalani _shooting _sebuah _variety show_.Ia memasuki rumahnya dengan mata agak mengantuk. Segera menuju kamarnya untuk meletakkan tas dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama.

Karena merasa sangat haus, ia keluar dari kamar, bermaksud pergi ke dapur. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti saat melewati sebuah kamar tepat di samping kamarnya sendiri. Itu kamar yang dipakai Yoongi untuk menginap.

Oh, Jimin ingat, sebelum ia pergi tadi ia sempat menaburkan bubuk gatal di tempat tidur Yoongi. Jimin yang merasa penasaran berlahan menyentuh knop pintu dan memutarnya pelan. Didongakkan kepalanya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kosong.

Ia tidak melihat Yoongi tertidur disana. Namun ia yakin Yoongi sudah terkena jebakannya dengan melihat seprai dan selimut yang sangat berantakan.

Jimin menutup pintu kamar dan berniat melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur. Belum sempat ia melangkah, matanya menangkap surai kecokelatan yang dikenalinya, terlihat dari balik sofa. Jimin berjalan mendekati sofa ruang tengahnya. Menatap seseorang yang tertidur disana.

Dan Jimin mendapati Yoongi yang tertidur di sofa. Diliriknya tubuh Yoongi, hanya menggunakan _bathrobe_.

"Apa dia bermaksud menggodaku dengan berpenampilan seperti ini? Kau ingin menjebakku? Maaf ya, kau tidak akan bisa menggodaku." Ujar Jimin. Oh, apakah Jimin lupa pagi ini ia sudah dibuat tergoda dengan penampilan Yoongi yang dibalut dengan pakaian _maid?_

Jimin langsung saja berbalik, kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju dapur.

Sesampainya disana, ia segera membuka kulkas dan meraih sebotol air mineral.

Jimin meneguknya dengan cepat karena begitu haus. Tetapi saat itu juga, tenggorokkannya terasa sangat sakit, lidahnya terasa seperti terbakar karena rasa pedas, begitupula matanya yang mulai berair. Ia menyemburkan air dalam mulutnya dan membolak-balik botol di tangannya.

.

Air merica.

.

Jimin mendelik membaca tulisan di botolnya. "Siapa yang menaruh air merica di dalam botol air mineral dan memasukkannya ke kulkas?"

Jimin segera berjalan ke _wastafel_, lidahnya benar-benar butuh penawar dari rasa menyiksa itu. Rasanya ia ingin memuntahkan air yang sempat ditelannya.

Belum sampai tangannya menyentuh keran air, badannya terpeleset jatuh ke lantai dengan kerasnya.

"Aww..." erang Jimin kesakitan.

Jimin benar-benar merasa tersiksa saat ini, apalagi rasa merica itu masih melekat di lidahnya dan membuat tenggorokannya sangat sakit hingga terbatuk berkali-kali. Jimin memukulkan tangannya yang mengepal ke atas kantai.

"Min Yoongi kau benar-benar sialan!" teriaknya kencang.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Yoongi merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang. Ia menguap lalu melihat jam yang tergantung di atas TV. Sudah pukul 01.25 dini hari.

Ia mengucek matanya sebentar.

"Apa Jimin sudah pu-"

_"__Min Yoongi kau benar-benar sialan!"_

Yoongi mengatupkan bibirnya kembali. Lalu kekehan kecil lolos dari bibirnya yang segera ia tutup dengan tangannya. "Ups!"

Ia segera membalik badannya, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal sofa untuk meredam tawanya yang tidak bisa dibendung.

Jebakannya kali ini sukses lagi.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Yoongi sudah rapi di meja makan, sambil mengoleskan selai ke roti panggangnya. Tepat saat ia menggigit rotinya, Jimin datang dengan jalannya yang agak terpincang. Tangannya memegangi pinggangnya dan sesekali meringis. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan dengan hati-hati. Matanya menatap dengan tajam Yoongi yang sibuk mengunyah roti.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yoongi datar. Berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Jimin.

Jimin mendecih. "Jangan sok tidak tahu."

Yoongi lebih memilih untuk tidak mempedulikan Jimin dan terus melanjutkan kunyahannya.

Tiba-tiba Jimin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi. Yoongi tetap tidak mempedulikan Jimin.

Tidak lama, Jimin kembali datang dan duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Ayo buat kesepakatan ulang." katanya, mendorong surat perjanjian mereka ke tengah meja.

Yoongi hanya melirik kertas itu tanpa minat. "Kau sendiri yang membuatnya, kenapa sekarang minta diubah? Dasar tidak kompeten." Cela Yoongi disela kunyahannya.

Jimin memutar malas bola matanya tidak peduli dengan ucapan Yoongi. "Ayo kita tambahkan point 'tidak boleh menjahili majikan.'" Ucapnya sambil mulai menulis di kertas itu.

Yoongi yang mendengarnya langsung saja menarik kasar kertas perjanjian mereka dari Jimin. "Majikan? Hanya majikan? Tidak adil, mana bisa begitu? Pembatu juga butuh hiburan."

"Hiburan? Tonton saja drama atau filmku." kata Jimin sambil meraih roti panggangnya dan menggigitnya.

Yoongi menyentuh dadanya. "Bisa mual aku."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yoongi menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu. Membuat Jimin yang menyadarinya segera menarik kembali kertas perjanjian mereka paksa.

"Tidak boleh menjahili satu sama lain." Jimin mengerutkan keningnya. Mengambil pulpen dan menambahkan kalimat yang ditulis Yoongi. "Jika terpaksa tidak apa-apa lah." Gumamnya.

"Perjanjian macam apa itu?" Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tanpa merespon, Jimin berdiri dari duduknya."Aku ada_ shooting_ hari ini. Kau harus ikut. Oh iya, bersihkan rumahku dulu." Perintahnya.

Yoongi tampak berdeham sebentar. "Kau tidak lihat rumahmu sudah mengkilat begini?"

"Yasaudahlah, aku mandi dulu. Begitu saja marah. Dasar galak." Racau Jimin seraya berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi.

Yoongi memelototkan matanya melihat kepergian Jimin yang sempat mengatainya tadi. Bibirnya mengerucut, menampakkan jika ia sangat sebal pada orang yang baru saja menjadi lawan bicaranya. Lalu pandangannya berubah, ia memandang aneh Jimin yang masih dapat terjangkau oleh pengelihatannya.

"Eh, sudah tidak pincang lagi? Apa tadi dia hanya akting? Ah, apa peduliku?"

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Seokjin tampak duduk di sebuah butik ternama. Ia duduk tepat di depan sebuah bilik ganti dengan banyak pegawai butik berdiri di depannya. Tidak lama, bilik ganti di depannya terbuka. Menampilkan seorang laki-laki yang berdiri disana

"Bagaimana hyung?" tanya laki-laki itu antusias.

Seokjin menatap laki-laki itu dari atas hingga bawah lalu tersenyum. "Bagus. Kau cocok memakai apa saja Taehyungie."

Taehyung berbalik, menatap pantulan dirinya melalui cermin bilik ganti. "Apa tidak terlalu mencolok?" keluhnya, sambil merapikan penampilannya.

Seokjin berjalan mendekati Taehyung dan memegang bahunya. "Kau akan tampak selalu sempurna di mataku."

Mendengar pujian Seokjin, Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap Seokjin melalu cermin. "Ini sebabnya banyak gosip beredar. Kemarin aku menjadi bintang tamu _variety show_ bersama Jimin. _Hos_t acara itu menanyakan soal hubungan kita."

"Lalu kau jawab apa?" tanya Seokjin penasaran.

Taehyung berjalan keluar bilik ganti, melihat-lihat rekomendasi pakaian yang dibawa para pegawai butik tersebut, dengan Seokjin yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Aku jawab kita hanya berteman. Memang begitu kan faktanya?"

Seokjin hanya diam, memperhatikan punggung kecil di depannya. "Ya, hanya berteman." desisnya.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, Taehyung!"

Taehyung dan Seokjin serempak menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat seorang pria dengan dandanan nyentriknya yang baru saja memasuki butik.

"Oh Mister Kang." sapa Taehyung.

Pria itu adalah Mister Kang, perancang busana terkenal yang juga merupakan pemilik butik ternama langganan Taehyung ini.

Mister Kang tampak menurunkan kaca mata hitamnya dan berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Wow, kau tampak mengagumkan dengan pakaian itu." ucap Mister Kang memuji, yang hanya dijawab Taehyung dengan tawa.

"Kau membawa pacarmu Taehyung-ah? Oh, Seokjin _'kan_?"

Seokjin yang mendengar namanya disebut segera membungkukan badannya sedikit pada Mister Kang.

"Hahaha, ternyata anda juga mengikuti gosip? Kami hanya berteman." jelas Taehyung tidak ingin terjadi salah paham.

Mister Kang mengamati mereka dengan mata memicing, meneliti dua orang di hadapannya dengan seksama. "Uhm, kalian sungguh serasi, kenapa tidak pacaran saja? Banyak wartawan di sekitar sini. Aku kira ada apa, ternyata kalian berdua berkunjung ke butikku." Mister Kang tertawa kecil, lalu ia tampak melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Oh aku harus ke atas. Ada _clien VVIP_ sudah menunggu. Pilihlah yang kau suka Taehyung-ah. Aku akan beri diskon spesial untukmu."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih." Taehyung membungkukkan badannya, begitu pula Seokjin.

"Hubungi aku jika kalian berdua butuh busana pengantin." ucap Mister Kang, mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Taehyung sebelum memakai kaca mata hitamnya kembali dan segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Taehyung tertawa sekali lagi mendengar ucapan Mister Kang, sikunya sibuk menyenggol lengan Seokjin beberapa kali. "Apa kita benar-benar terlihat serasi?" tanya Taehyung, mendongak menatap Seokjin di sampingnya.

Seokjin hanya diam saja tak menjawab. Melihat itu, Taehyung pergi meninggalkan Seokjin dan kembali ke bilik ganti.

"Aku ambil yang ini." kata Taehyung pada pegawai butik lalu menutup pintu untuk mengganti pakaiannya kembali.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung telah berdiri di depan kasir. Menunggu pakaiannya untuk dibungkus. Setelah menerima _paper bag_ berisi pakaiannya, ia segera mengeluarkan dompetnya. Namun sebuah tangan terulur dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Aku saja yang bayar." kata Seokjin sambil memberikan _credit card_nya pada pegawai butik.

"Eh, terimakasih hyung."

.

Seokjin langsung saja menggandeng tangan Taehyung setelah menerima kembali _credit card_nya, menuntunnya keluar butik. Di luar butik, mereka sudah disambut oleh banyak wartawan yang tidak henti-hentinya menghujani mereka dengan banyak pertanyaan dan terus mengambil gambar mereka berdua.

Seokjin segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk Taehyung dan membantunya masuk. Lalu ia sendiri juga masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Meninggalkan semua wartawan yang masih bergerombol, menanyakan hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menatap layar ponselnya. Lagi-lagi foto Seokjin dan Taehyung beredar. Jarinya terus meng-_scrool _layar ponselnya, memperhatikan foto-foto terbaru Seokjin dan Taehyung.

"Aaah dadaku." desisnya pelan.

Yoongi terus menatap layar ponselnya dengan fokus. Berhubung Jimin belum menampakkan dirinya sejak tadi. Ia terus berkonsentrasi membaca setiap komentar _natizen_ yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Namun konsentrasinya harus terganggu dengan dering telepon yang terdengar nyaring menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

Dengan malas Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya di karpet dan berjalan ke sumber suara.

Yoongi menatap sebentar telepon yang terus berdering tersebut. "Eh tidak apa-apakan aku angkat." Ujarnya ragu. Lalu dering telepon berhenti. Tidak sampai 5 detik, telepon di atas meja itu kembali berdering nyaring.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera mengangkat telepon yang terus berdering minta segera diangkat itu.

"Yeobose-"

"Hyung! Kenapa tidak pernah mengangkat telepon atau membalas pesanku?"

Suara dari seberang telepon mulai terdengar, memotong ucapan Yoongi.

"Tap-"

"Apa kau marah karena ada yang memergoki kita waktu itu?"

Yoongi mengkerutkan keningnya. Oh, sekarang ia tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara di seberang sana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Jungkook.

"Maaf, tapi-"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu hyung. Kau harus datang ke pesta ulang tahunku besok malam. Aku merindukanmu."

**Pip**

**Tut tut tut**

"Ha?"

Yoongi menurunkan telepon di telinganya dan menaruhnya kembali.

"Bagaimana bisa Jimin menjadi selingkuhan anak kecil seperti dia?"

Yoongi tertawa pelan sambil berjalan mendekati sofa dan berniat duduk, ingin melanjutkan acaranya yang sempat terganggu.

Baru dia akan membuka _lock screen_ ponselnya, Jimin tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Ayo berangkat." katanya dan berlalu meninggalkan Yoongi.

Yoongi mengerang kecil. Dengan malas ia menyeret tubuhnya menyusul Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin! Akhirnya datang juga." Namjoon langsung menghampiri Jimin yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya.

"Eh, siapa ini?" tanya Namjoon saat melihat seseorang yang tenggelam dalam tumpukan baju-baju milik Jimin.

Namjoon segera mengambil beberapa baju yang dibawa oleh seseorang itu dan memperlihatkan wajahnya. Nafasnya tampak memburu dan keringat membasahi dahinya, mungkin karena tumpukan baju yang dibawanya.

"Kau? Min Yoongi?" tanya Namjoon terkejut.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum kecil pada Namjoon.

Menyadari yang di hadapannya saat ini benar-benar Yoongi, Namjoon segera saja menarik lengan Jimin untuk menjauh dari laki-laki yang tengah mengusap keringat di dahinya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa dia ada di sini?" tanya Namjoon sambil berbisik pada Jimin.

Jimin melirik Yoongi yang kini tengah mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya. "Dia pembantuku sekarang."

"Apa?!" Namjoon tampak kembali terkejut. "Kenapa tidak bilang dulu denganku _sih_?"

"Ahh sudahlah hyung, ini masalahku." Ujarnya malas pada Namjoon yang kembali akan menceramahinya panjang lebar.

Jimin segera kembali mendekati Yoongi dan menyuruhnya membawa semua baju-bajunya. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang kini menggerutu karena Jimin berbuat semaunya-lagi-.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Yoongi duduk dengan terengah di dalam mobil. Saat _shooting_ berlangsung, Jimin benar-benar menyiksanya. Menyuruh ini itu, kesana kemari. Benar-benar menguras energinya yang hanya terisi roti panggang pagi tadi.

.

.

"Kau ingin membunuhku dengan berlahan ya?" sindir Yoongi sambil masih terengah.

"Kau menyiksaku seperti kerja rodi." lanjutnya.

"Hey hey hey, itu tugasmu." Balas Jimin. Lalu ia melemparkan sebuah kantung plastik kepada Yoongi yang duduk di jok belakang.

Melihat sebuah kantung plastik mendarat di pangkuannya, Yoongi segera membuka kantung plastik itu. Matanya langsung berbinar melihat isi dari kantung plastik yang baru saja dilempar oleh Jimin. Ada burger dan sebotol air mineral.

"Itu sisa dari yang dibelikan Namjoon hyung."

Baru saja Yoongi ingin bertanya, tetapi Jimin sudah menjelaskannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yoongi segera memakan roti isi itu. Lambungnya benar-benar sudah meronta-ronta sejak tadi.

"Oh iya, tadi Jungkook meneleponmu." kata Yoongi disela kunyahannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia bertanya kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubunginya. Dia bilang kau harus datang di pesta ulang tahunnya besok malam."

"Hm." gumam Jimin sebagai jawaban.

Yoongi meneguk air mineralnya setelah menghabiskan burgernya kurang dari 10 menit karena begitu lapar.

.

.

"Mmm...Jimin. Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Yoongi, agak ragu-ragu.

"Hm." gumam Jimin lagi.

"Mmm apakah, mmh bagaimana ya ak-"

"Bicara yang jelas." potong Jimin merasa tidak sabar.

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mmm apakah hyungmu dan mmh Taehyung pacaran?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Yoongi.

"Kau menonton _variety show_ kemarin ya?" Jimin balik bertanya pada Yoongi.

"Sudah, jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Jimin mendengus pelan, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi. "Setahuku mereka tidak pacaran."

Mendengar itu Yoongi menghembuskan nafas lega.

Jimin yang mengetahuinya bertanya. "Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Haruskah aku memberi tahumu?"

"Aku majikanmu kalau kau masih ingat."

Yoongi melirik Jimin kesal. "Kalimatmu lebih terdengar seperti 'kita sudah baikkan kalau kau masih ingat.'"

"Ya apa sajalah yang kau maksud. Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Yoongi kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap Jimin dari belakang. "Aku tidak yakin. Tapi dia terus mucul di pikiranku."

"Apakah seseorang yang selalu muncul di pikiran kita bisa didefinisikan sebagai kita menyukai orang itu?" Jimin mencibir.

Yoongi memajukan dirinya untuk mendekatkan kepalanya pada Jimin. "Kau hanya belum merasakannya. Kau belum pernah jatuh cinta ya? Hey, kau bersama Jungkook."

"Jangan bahas Jungkook dulu."

Yoongi memundurkan kepalanya kembali. "Lalu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Yoongi sedikit terperanjat. Nada suara Jimin benar-benar dingin barusan.

"Kau yang menyuruhku bercerita, tapi kau sendiri tidak mau cerita." kata Yoongi, mencoba mencairkan suasana kembali.

"Di perjanjian kita tidak ada _point_ seperti itu."

"Oke oke baiklah."

Setelah itu hanya hening yang terjadi di antara mereka. Yoongi tidak berani berbicara dan lebih memilih memandang keluar jendela lagi. Jimin juga tidak bergeming menandakan ingin membuka kembali percakapan diantara mereka. Ia memilih untuk fokus menyetir, memperhatikan laju mobilnya.

.

.

.

Masih hening.

Uhh, lama-lama Jimin tidak tahan juga. Dia merupakan tipe orang yang tidak bisa diam.

"Uhm Yoon-"

"Hyung! Yoongi hyung." sela Yoongi cepat.

"Apalah terserahmu." ujar Jimin tidak peduli. "Kau mau kubantu mendekati Seokjin hyung?" tanyanya, membuat Yoongi langsung mendekat ke arahnya kembali.

"Apa?! Kau bilang apa barusan?" tanya Yoongi, sedikit histeris mendengarnya.

"Kau ini, makannya punya telinga dirawat." ejek Jimin. "Kau mau kubantu mendekati Seokjin hyung atau tidak?" ulangnya lagi.

"Kau yakin? Tapi kan..." Yoongi terlihat sangat ragu dengan tawaran Jimin.

"Aku bisa mengaturnya." ucap Jimin, meyakinkan.

Yoongi berpikir dengan tawaran Jimin. Menggiurkan memang, tapi jika gagal? Itu pasti sangat sakit baginya nanti.

"Sudah tidak usah banyak berpikir. Aku akan merencanakannya." Ucap Jimin mantap, sedangkan Yoongi hanya terdiam menanggapinya.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku." kata Yoongi lalu membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

"Ya. Hey tunggu!" seru Jimin sebelum Yoongi menutup pintu mobilnya.

Yoongi memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam mobil untuk melihat Jimin yang memanggilnya barusan. "Apa?"

"Besok malam temani aku ke pesta ulang tahun Jungkook." pinta Jimin tanpa melihat Yoongi.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Yoongi yang tidak mengerti kenapa Jimin mengajaknya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak usah banyak tanya, kau ingatkan kau itu pembantuku? Lagi pula Seokjin hyung pasti juga diundang. Sudahlah besok aku jemput."

Mendengar Seokjin juga akan datang membuat Yoongi berbinar dan tanpa pikir panjang mengiyakan ajakan Jimin. "Baiklah. Aku tunggu Jimin." serunya semangat lalu menutup pintu mobil.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Hi...

Aku tahu kok ini updatenya lama banget ya kan? Silahkan timpukin aku pake cintanya Jungkook/?-_- Akhir-akhir ini mood juga up and down feels like an elevator*malah nyanyi* Gara-gara itu juga aku telat ngerusuh Hormone War, itu Taehyungnya yaampun, how we do how we do how we do uh yeah*malah nyanyi-lagi-*

Yah lupakan saja aku yang sedang rusuh, btw ini YoonMin juga ngerjainnya enggak keterlaluan banget kan ya.-. dan ini aku udah buat panjang banget untuk menebus keterlambatan updateku*apaan*

Udah nggak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi, udah banyak omong banget._.

Bales review chap kemarin yaa...

**akahito higashimura: **Hahaha aduh makasih ya. Ini udah lanjut...

**Kamong Jjong: **Haha iya tuh, bayangin syuga pas di rookie king unyu banget sih:D

**naranari part II: **Hahaha iya cuma kaya gitu, kasian sih ribut mulu._. Hehehe pengennya sih syuga cintanya ke jin bukan ke jimin ehhh.-.

**DevilCute: **Hahaha iya sama, udah cinta sama ini kopel unyu kkk~

**Elsa Mandira: **Duh ini udah aku update yaa, ngeri juga kalo kamu teriak di kuping aku terus/? xD Eeh jin suka suga nggak ya kkk~ Iya suga itu emang cantik banget, itu pas acaranya rookie king :D

**Tabifangirl: **Hai, iya nggak apa-apa kok hehe :D Duh makasih ya. Ini udah update juga, hehehe

**sugasugar: **Aaaww makasih ya :D ini udah update ya..

**shinyeonchal: **Yoongi sih jadiin tukang kebun aja kkk~ ini udah lanjut ya, jimin jatuh cintanya sedikit demi sedikit ya biar nggak buru-buru kesannya :D

**N-Yera48: **Hehe iya tuh, jimin emang terpesona sama yoongi, orang unyu gitu wkwk. Wah iya tuh yoongi dikira yeoja kan kkk, ini udah lanjut ya, gone nya juga :D

**tifagyeomi97: **Iya kayanya sih jin emang ada ditengah tengah mereka berdua hahaha xD Mereka jatuh cintanya berlahan gitu ya biar kesannya nggak buru-buru gitu :)

**izz. sweetcity: **Haha jimin emang terpesona ya. Mmm jinsuganya ya? Pengennya sih menghadirkan/? seokjin ditengah-tengah mereka hahaha

**sari kacang ijo: **Aku juga lagi cinta mereka haha. Aduh makasih ya :D ini udah update. Hayoloh mau ngapain di kamar sama bunnyku tercinta/?*seretjungkook*xD

**Minaaa: **Haii, iya update lagi nih hihihi. Makasih ya udah seneng ini ff update, aku juga seneng kok baca review kamu :D

**Phylindan: **Haha iya ada jin, dan semoga jin emang ngerecokin jimin ya wkwk. Aaa iya, unyu banget sih ya suga, nggak nahan/?._.

**she3nn0: **Aaa iya itu pasti lucu banget. Ini udah update ya..

**Y. Sunshine: **Haii, ini udah update kok, ini udah aku bikin panjang banget ya. Iya seneng banget ya kalo jimin itu menderita hahaha

**TKTOPKID: **Hai, iya nggak apa-apa kok :D Jungkook selingkuh sama jimin soalnya akhir-akhir ini aku berpaling ke si alien kkkk*abaikan*Iya bener banget dia manis pake banget waktu itu. Ini udah update ya..

**prahantari. dian: **Waa iya akhirnya ya hahaha. Iya tuh, aku juga mau jadi yoongi kalo gitu caranya/?-_- ini udah lanjut lagi yaa...

**Nadia: **Wah makasih ya.. haha duh iya ya bisa ada perang saudara kkk. Tahu tuh jimin kenapa mau jadi selingkuhannya babyku/? Ini udah lanjut yaa..

**TLStar1004: **Aww makasih yaa. Iya itu pasti yoongi cantik banget. Ini udah lanjut yaa

**Kim Yong Jin: **Iya jin itu juga artis disini. Ini udah lanjut ya, makasih :D

**yoon: **Iya ada jin nih yang diidolain sama suga ceritanya._. Ini udah lanjut yaa

**anthi lee: **Ini udah lanjut yaa

**miyu:** Suga kalo pakai baju maid emang cantik pake banget. Ini udah lanjut yaa

**98Rikey:** Ahh iya suganya pasti cantik banget pakai pakaian maid... Emang tuh Jimin nyebelin banget, bunuh aja biar tahu rasa/ga. Ini udah lanjut yaa..

**henputrinc:** Waa makasih yaa hihihi. Iya yoongi jadi maid kkkk~ Ini udah dilanjut yaa..

Makasih banget yang udah mau baca dan review sampai di chapter ini*peluk satu satu*

Last,

Komen, kritik, dan saran diterima.

Review please?


	5. Chapter 5

Deal To Love

.

Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

And others

Boys Love

.

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

Yoongi keluar dari gedung flatnya dengan tergesa. Terlihat ia sibuk memakai jaketnya yang belum terpakai dengan rapi sambil berjalan. Ia segera bergegas menghampiri sebuah mobil yang telah menunggunya di depan gedung. Dibukanya pintu belakang mobil tersebut dan memasukinya dengan nafas yang begitu terengah.

.

"Terlambat 10 detik. Baiklah untuk kali ini aku maafkan." ucap Jimin sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Sedangkan Yoongi yang baru saja menyandarkan kepalanya, langsung melirik Jimin yang berada di belakang kemudi dengan kesal. "Hey! Hanya 10 detik. Aku berlari dari lantai 4 karena _lift_ sedang diperbaiki. Dasar."

Jimin tertawa sebentar mendengar keluhan Yoongi. "Kau tahu jika aku tidak suka ketidak tepatan waktu."

Yoongi berdecak, "Kalau hukuman jika aku terlambat tidak memakai pakaian maid di pesta ulang tahun Jungkook, aku tidak akan berlari mati-matian seperti ini." Dengusnya pada Jimin yang masih saja tertawa mengejeknya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Kata Jimin setelah meredakan tawanya dan segera melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi telah berada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan ternama di Seoul. Dan mereka telah memasuki sebuah toko pakaian.

Jimin sibuk melihat-lihat, sedangkan Yoongi berdiri di belakang Jimin. Sesekali ikut menyibak dan melihat pakaian-pakaian yang tergantung rapi disana.

"Yoongi!" teriak Jimin.

Yoongi yang mendengarnya langsung saja menendang kaki Jimin.

"Hyung! Yoongi hyung! Ingatanmu payah sekali _sih_."

Merasakan tendangan dari Yoongi pada tulang keringnya, Jimin meringis kecil. Tenaga Yoongi itu memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Dasar pembantu tidak sopan." Kesal Jimin, lalu melemparkan sebuah pakaian pada Yoongi yang langsung ditangkap dan segera berlalu tanpa peduli dengan Yoongi yang mulai menggerutu.

.

.

Jimin terus melihat-lihat pakaian di toko itu, jika ada yang membuatnya tertarik ia akan segera mengambilnya dan melemparkannya pada Yoongi yang sudah tenggelam dalam tumpukan pakaian. Jimin mengelus dagunya sambil memperhatikan sekeliling toko, lalu berganti pada Yoongi yang kini hanya dapat terlihat rambutnya saja, berdiri di hadapannya. Oh, Jimin benar-benar baru menyadari bahwa belanjaannya sangatlah banyak hingga menggunung di pelukan Yoongi seperti itu. Diam-diam Jimin menyeringai kecil melihat Yoongi yang dengan susah payahnya membawa semua pakaiannya dengan bibir yang pasti sedang mengerucut sebal sekarang.

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil masih menatap Yoongi. Berpikir apakah pakaiannya itu sudah cukup atau belum. Kemudian Jimin berjalan pergi dari tempatnya berdiri. Jarinya bergerak-gerak mengisyaratkan Yoongi untuk mengikutinya, meskipun Jimin tahu Yoongi tak akan bisa melihatnya.

"Ke kasir." Kata Jimin akhirnya seraya berjalan mendahului Yoongi menuju kasir.

Yoongi berjalan mengikuti Jimin dengan hati-hati, berusaha agar keseimbangannya terjaga supaya tidak terjatuh atau menabrak orang. Setelah sampai di kasir, ia segera melepaskan dekapannya pada pakaian-pakaian itu di atas meja kasir yang membuatnya langsung bernafas lega. Yoongi juga segera mengusap keringat yang mulai menetes pada dahinya.

Penjaga kasir disana segera membungkus pakaian yang dibeli Jimin. Lalu Jimin berjalan keluar toko setelah membayar belanjaannya, meninggalkan Yoongi yang harus kembali bersusah payah menenteng beberapa _paper bag_ besar sambil kembali menggerutu.

.

.

Selanjutnya mereka kembali memasuki sebuah toko. Jimin kembali melihat-lihat barang yang di jual di toko tersebut. Yoongi mendekati Jimin dengan kedua tangannya yang penuh _paper bag_. Ikut melihat-lihat apa saja yang sudah tertata dengan rapi di toko, siap untuk dibeli.

Yoongi melirik Jimin yang baru saja meraih sebuah _snapback _berwarna hitam merah dan memperhatikannya. "Apa aku perlu memberikan Jungkook kado?" tanya Yoongi pada Jimin.

Jimin masih membolak-balikkan _snapback _di tangannya tanpa ada minat sedikitpun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Terserah."

Yoongi berdecih pelan mendengar tanggapan Jimin atas pertanyaannya. Ia lalu menggigit kecil bibirnya sambil melihat sekeliling toko. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang cocok untuk kado yang akan diberikannya pada Jungkook. _Yeah_, walaupun Yoongi sebenarnya tidak diundang _sih_.

Yoongi lalu mendekati bagian syal. Jimin yang melihatnya memutuskan mengikuti Yoongi sambil membawa _snapback_ yang tadi dilihatnya.

Yoongi melihat-lihat syal yang dipajang pada manekin-manekin yang berjejer di atas rak. Sangat menarik perhatiannya. Ia lalu menurunkan _paper bag_ yang sedari tadi dibawanya dan menyentuh sebuah syal rajutan berwarna kelabu cerah dengan bagian kecil berhias garis-garis hitam putih diujungnya.

.

"Jimin lihat, bagus sekali." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Jimin hanya memandang tanpa minat syal yang di sentuh Yoongi. "Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau beli, ayo kita keluar." Jimin langsung meninggalkan Yoongi menuju kasir untuk membungkus _snapback _yang ia beli.

Yoongi masih memandangi syal tersebut, dilihatnya _price tag_ yang menggantung disana. Kemudian matanya membulat sempurna melihat nominal yang tertera.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas beratnya dan merapikan letak syal yang benar-benar ia inginkan itu. "Selamat tinggal syal cantik." Desahnya, lalu Yoongi mengambil dengan asal barang apa saja yang diletakkan tak jauh darinya dan segera berlari menyusul Jimin yang terus saja menjerit memanggilnya, tidak peduli bahwa yang diambilnya adalah sepasang kaus kaki.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi sebuah restoran. Ia langsung saja meregangkan badannya sejenak, belanjaan Jimin itu sangat banyak, membuat badannya terasa pegal saja. Sambil masih memukul lengannya pelan, Yoongi melirik Jimin yang duduk di hadapannya. Membaca menu dan memesan beberapa menu pada pelayan restoran. Yoongi tersenyum senang, sepertinya Jimin memesan banyak makanan kali ini.

.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu. Akhirnya semua makanan yang Jimin pesan datang. Yoongi memandangi makanan-makanan itu dengan mulut terbuka, menahan dengan mati-matian liurnya yang rasanya ingin menetes.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" suara Jimin tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Yoongi harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dari makanan-makanan lezat tersebut.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau memesan sebanyak ini. Selamat makan." Yoongi mengangkat garpu dan bersiap memakan ravioli di hadapannya.

"Berhenti." seru Jimin tiba-tiba menghentikan Yoongi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi malas, matanya melirik kecil Jimin. Oh ayolah, Yoongi benar-benar sudah lapar. Sungguh. Dan makanan-makanan di hadapannya seolah melambai untuk segera ia santap.

"Siapa bilang ini makanan untukmu?"

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya bingung di matanya meredup seketika saat dilihatnya Jimin mengeluarkan dompetnya, mengeluarkan uang lembaran ribu won yang disodorkan padanya.

"Aku tidak makan dengan pembantu, sana pergi beli makan sendiri. Lagi pula jika ada wartawan aku bisa terkena skandal makan dengan pembantu sepertimu. Itu benar-benar tidak elit."

Yoongi menatap kesal Jimin dengan menggertakkan giginya keras. Ditariknya dengan kasar uang yang Jimin berikan padanya dan meletakkan garpu di tangannya ke atas meja dengan keras, membuat kegaduhan kecil. Lalu ia beranjak dari kursinya dengan pandangan yang menusuk seseorang di seberangnya.

"Baiklah Tuan Park terhormat." Ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan nada kesal di setiap katanya.

"Ya, harusnya kau memang memanggilku begitu."

"Argh!"

.

.

.

Yoongi masih berputar-putar seorang diri di tengah keramaian pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Matanya sibuk mencari-cari sebuah restoran, setidaknya kedai yang menyediakan makanan apapun untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah meronta. Yoongi akhirnya berhenti berjalan. Meniup poninya dan menatap selembar uang di genggamannya.

"Dapat apa coba hanya dengan uang ini di sini? Jimin itu benar-benar idiot." Dengusnya.

Yoongi bergegas keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Ia sadar tidak akan mendapat makanan apapun walaupun ia terus berputar-putar hingga kakinya patah dan mencari ke sudut-sudut jika mencarinya disini. Uangnya tidak akan cukup membayarnya, harusnya ia tidak melupakan dompetnya yang tertinggal di flat karena terburu-buru tadi.

"Jimin pasti sengaja membuatku seperti ini karena ia tahu aku tidak membawa dompet. Huh, bocah menyebalkan."

.

Yoongi akhirnya keluar, berjalan di sekitar gedung perbelanjaan, mencoba mencari sebuah tempat makan yang dapat mengisi perutnya yang benar-benar mulai demo. Dan Yoongi mendesah lega saat melihat sebuah kedai kecil di pinggir jalan lalu memasukinya. Segera ia duduk dan memesan jajangmyeon saat seorang pelayan menghampirinya.

.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Yoongi untuk menunggu jajangmyeonnya diantar. Yoongi segera melahapnya setelah jajangmyeonnya sampai, masih dengan mulutnya yang tak henti-hentinya mengatai Jimin dengan mulut penuh jajangmyeon.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi telah berada di dalam mobil, mereka tengah dalam perjalanan pulang, lebih tepatnya menuju flat Yoongi untuk mengantarnya pulang. Setelah sampai di depan sebuah gedung flat, Jimin menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku." Yoongi mulai akan membuka pintu mobil sebelum dihentikannya saat suara Jimin terdengar. Benar-benar kebiasaan Jimin memanggilnya saat ia membuka pintu mobil dan akan keluar. Menyusahkan saja.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam pukul 7." ucap Jimin. Ia lalu melemparkan sebuah kotak ke pangkuan Yoongi, membuat Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya melihat kotak yang dilemparkan Jimin.

"Apa ini?" Yoongi terlihat bingung. Tangannya menggerakkan kotak itu untuk menebak isinya.

"Sudahlah sana keluar. Jangan sampai aku menunggumu lama."

Tanpa berbicara lagi, Yoongi segera keluar dari mobil Jimin yang langsung melesat pergi begitu saja. Ia melihat kotak persegi panjang di genggamannya sejenak. Dikendikkan bahunya pelan dan berbalik untuk memasuki gedung flatnya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya. Baru saja ia selesai bersiap untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun Jungkook, namun masih ada waktu 30 menit lagi sebelum Jimin menjemputnya. Dipangkuannya sudah terdapat sebuah kotak persegi panjang yang sebelumnya diberikan Jimin padanya. Yoongi memandangi sebentar kotak itu. Jari-jarinya mulai menyentuh kotak tersebut dan membukanya.

Ketika kotak itu sudah terbuka, Yoongi langsung saja terkejut, sebelah tangannya terangkat menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka. Dilihatnya syal berwarna kelabu yang dilihatnya di toko tadi siang telah berada di dalam kotak persegi panjang itu. Yoongi meraih syal tersebut dan mengeluarkannya dari kotak di pangkuannya.

"Ia membelikanku ini?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Yoongi melirik ke dalam kotak lagi. Ada sebuah topeng di dalam sana. Yoongi mengambilnya, dan mendapati sebuah _sticky note_ menempel di topengnya.

**_'Tema pestanya adalah pesta topeng. Pakai ini.'_**

Yoongi tersenyum kecil membacanya. Ternyata Jimin bisa baik juga padanya.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

"Kau membelikanku ini?" tanya Yoongi setelah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jimin. Jimin hanya diam saja sambil melirik syal yang melilit leher Yoongi. Dihidupkannya mesin mobilnya dan menjalankannya.

"Hitung-hitung untuk hadiah." kata Jimin yang memfokuskan matanya pada jalan raya.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. "Uhm, terimakasih ya, Jimin."

Jimin hanya kembali melirik Yoongi sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus pada jalan. Bibirnya tampak menggumamkan tawa kecil yang masih dapat terdengar oleh Yoongi.

"Makanya, mulai sekarang jangan melanggarku." Ucapnya.

Yoongi memutar matanya bosan. "Mulai lagi." Gumamnya.

Dan Jimin malah semakin mengeraskan tawanya mendengar gumaman Yoongi itu.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan dengan ragu di samping Jimin. Kini mereka berdua telah memakai topeng masing-masing dan masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung besar tempat pesta ulang tahun Jungkook diadakan. Yoongi memutar matanya melihat sekeliling. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah anak-anak para pejabat dan artis-artis terkenal. Mungkin hanya dia yang merupakan orang biasa di pesta itu. Dan ia dapat merasakan aura mewah dan meriah dari pesta tersebut. Membuatnya semakin ragu untuk ikut berpesta disana.

Yoongi lalu melirik Jimin yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka semua yang ada di sini orang terkenal semua." bisiknya di telinga Jimin, berusaha agar suaranya terdengar diantara dentuman musik.

Jimin yang mendengarnya tersenyum miring pada Yoongi. Lalu ia menggandeng tangan Yoongi dan menariknya pelan. "Jangan sampai kita terpisah."

Sambil menggandeng lengan Yoongi, Jimin langsung berjalan mendekati seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di dekat sebuah kue tart besar, terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Jimin berdiri di belakang pemuda bersurai gelap tersebut dan menyentuh bahunya pelan, membuat laki-laki itu membalikkan badannya.

"_Happy birthday,_ Kookie." Ucap Jimin pada laki-laki bertopeng di hadapannya yang tak lain adalah Jungkook.

Jungkook terlihat tersenyum riang melihat kehadiran Jimin. Ia mendekat lalu memeluk Jimin erat.

"_I miss you,_ hyung." bisik Jungkook. "Akhirnya kau datang."

Yoongi yang melihatnya tiba-tiba merasa canggung. Dengan berlahan ia mencoba melepaskan tautan tangan Jimin yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

.

Sadar ada orang lain selain ia dan Jimin, Jungkook melirik Yoongi yang dibalas dengan senyum kikuk oleh Yoongi. Jungkook melepas pelukannya dan menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan penuh menyelidik.

"Kau siapa?"

Yoongi masih tersenyum canggung, matanya melirik Jimin meminta bantuan.

"Dia Yoongi. Temanku. Aku mengajaknya karena aku tidak punya teman untuk datang bersama ke pesta ulang tahunmu." jawab Jimin.

Jungkook menyipitkan matanya. "Teman?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook, Yoongi tiba-tiba menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "Ya teman. Kami teman."

Jungkook masih saja memandangi Yoongi, dari atas hingga ke bawah, lalu ia mengendikkan bahunya tanda tidak peduli, walau pandangannya menyiratkan kesan tidak suka.

.

"Jungie."

Sebuah suara terdengar menginterupsi mereka. Mereka bertiga serempak mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang laki-laki tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka, tepatnya Jungkook.

"Sudah waktunya untuk meniup lilin." ucap laki-laki itu.

Jungkook terdiam sesaat. Melirik Jimin sebentar yang tengah menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Lalu Jungkook ikut mengangguk dengan terpaksa.

"Baiklah, Hoseok hyung."

.

.

Semua tamu serempak menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Jungkook yang tengah bersiap meniup lilinnya. Ia berdiri di antara Jimin dan tunangannya, Hoseok. Setelah lagu berhenti dinyanyikan, Jungkook mencondongkan kepalanya dan meniup lilin yang terpasang di kuenya. Jungkook mulai memotong kuenya. Kemudian membawa piring kecil berisi kue tart yang barusan ia potong. Ia terlihat menatap Jimin, namun Jimin langsung saja menggeleng kecil membalas tatapan Jungkook. Mengerti dengan penolakan dari Jimin, Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum akhirnya terpaksa berputar menghadap Hoseok dan memberikan potongan pertama kuenya pada lelaki itu, yang dihadiahi tunangannya dengan ciuman manis di bibirnya. Mengundang riuh tepuk tangan semua tamu yang hadir. Sedangkan Yoongi, ia hanya menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Jimin berjalan sambil menatap sekeliling ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan tamu undangan pesta. Ia sedang mencari Yoongi yang telah terpisah dengannya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Karena semua orang di ruangan itu menggunakan topeng, ia jadi agak sulit juga menemukan Yoongi.

Tidak sengaja sudut matanya menangkap syal berwarna kelabu cerah yang tidak asing baginya. Itu Yoongi, sedang berjalan menaiki tangga dengan tertatih. Dan Jimin segera mengikuti Yoongi untuk menghampirinya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi meminum minumannya sedikit sambil menikmati alunan musik yang mengiringi para tamu berdansa. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan pasangan-pasangan yang turun ke lantai dansa. Saling berpelukan dan bergerak dengan selaras. Namun tiba-tiba Yoongi merasa kepalanya mendadak pusing. Ia melihat minuman yang baru saja diminumnya dengan gelisah.

"Apa ini mengandung alkohol?" tanya Yoongi pada _waiter_ yang melewatinya sambil menunjuk minuman di depannya.

Pelayan laki-laki itu melihat sejenak gelas di hadapan Yoongi sebelum akhirnya menganguk. "Iya tuan. Tapi kadarnya tidak tinggi."

Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengarnya sebelum _waiter_ tadi berjalan meninggalkannya.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar sambil melonggarkan syalnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengipasi wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Panas sekali." ujarnya. "Ugh. Aku butuh udara segar."

Yoongi segera beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berjalan dengan tertatih menghampiri tangga dan menaikinya, berniat menuju atap. Ia memegangi erat besi pembatas untuk membantunya berjalan. Setelah beberapa langkah dari puncak tangga, akhirnya ia melihat sebuah pintu dan segera membukanya.

.

Yoongi menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya saat sudah berada di atap. Suara klakson dan mesin mobil yang berderu bersahut-sahutan di bawah sana langsung saja menyapa pendengarannya saat ia sampai di atap.

Yoongi berjalan dengan sedikit terseok mendekati pinggir atap gedung. Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar dan kembali bernafas, menghirup udara malam yang membuatnya sedikit melupakan rasa pusingnya.

Yoongi benar-benar tidak tahan dengan yang namanya alkohol. Dia pikir minuman tadi hanyalah minuman biasa, tidak tahunya ternyata mengandung alkohol. Dan kini ia harus rela merasakan pening pada kepalanya.

.

Saat Yoongi masih dengan tenangnya menikmati udara malam, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa ditarik ke belakang oleh seseorang dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Ah!" pekik Yoongi kaget.

Tubuhnya kini telah berada dalam dekapan seseorang yang baru saja menariknya. Yoongi menengok ke belakang, kepalanya didongakkan untuk melihat siapa yang menariknya. Keningnya lalu mengerut, orang di depannya saat ini masih menggunakan topeng, ditambah lagi kepalanya yang masih agak pusing.

.

"Kau jangan gila ingin melompat dari atap gedung ini." ucap orang itu.

Yoongi tidak mengerti dengan ucapan orang di hadapannya itu. Ia lalu menggeleng kecil. "Aku tidak ingin melompat dari atas sini." gumamnya.

Orang itu mulai melepaskan dekapannya dan membantu Yoongi berdiri. Dilepaskannya topeng yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya sejak tadi.

Yoongi yang melihatnya masih belum dapat melihat jelas siapa orang di balik topeng itu. Lalu tiba-tiba matanya membulat setelah ia dapat memperjelas pengelihatannya dan menyadari siapa orang di hadapannya.

.

"Kim Seokjin?!" pekik Yoongi.

Seokjin terkekeh dan tersenyum padanya. "Hahaha tidak usah kaget begitu. Kalau kau datang di pesta ulang tahun Jungkook ini, berarti kita saling mengenal _'kan?_ Tapi aku tidak bisa mengenalimu."

Yoongi menatap Seokjin. Ia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Seokjin sekarang. Apa lagi tadi Seokjin sempat memeluknya. Oh, ia merasa wajahnya makin memerah sekarang. Yoongipun mulai membuka topengnya berlahan dan tersenyum manis pada Seokjin.

"Kau? Bukankah kau yang ada di rumahnya Jimin?" tanya Seokjin saat Yoongi sudah melepas topengnya.

"Ya."

"Apa Jimin membuatmu sangat repot sehingga kau ingin bunuh diri?" tanya Seokjin lagi yang membuat Yoongi kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bukankah tadi sudah ku bilang, aku tidak ingin bunuh diri. Yah, walaupun Jimin memang sangat merepotkanku." jelas Yoongi, tanpa rasa bersalah karena telah menyindir Jimin di depan kakaknya sendiri.

"Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini? Oh, wajahmu juga memerah."

Yoongi yang kembali tersadar wajahnya masih menghangat memegangi pipinya. "Aku ingin menghirup udara di luar. Di dalam panas dan aku tidak sengaja meminum alkohol, membuatku pusing dan wajahku memerah seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa meminum alkohol."

Seokjin tertawa mendengarnya. Tangannya lalu terulur untuk mengacak lembut rambut Yoongi, lalu menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Ini minumlah." suruh Seokjin.

"Ah, terimakasih. Dari tadi aku ingin mencari air putih tapi sepertinya di dalam tidak ada." ucap Yoongi sambil menerima sebotol air mineral yang diberikan Seokjin.

Yoongi segera meneguk air dalam botol itu dengan tergesa hingga menetes membasahi dagunya. Seokjin yang melihatnya mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya dan mengusap bibir dan dagu Yoongi yang basah setelah Yoongi menghentikan minumnya.

Yoongi menatap wajah Seokjin yang begitu dekat dengannya. Mengagumi betapa tampannya laki-laki di hadapannya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menyangka dapat bertemu dengan Seokjin, apa lagi hingga bisa sedekat ini dengan idolanya itu.

.

Seokjin lalu mengajak Yoongi duduk di lantai. Ini sudah tepat pukul 12 malam dan saatnya pesta kembang api untuk ulang tahun Jungkook dimulai. Kepala mereka mendongak ke atas, memandang langit malam yang telah berhias kembang api.

"Kau datang bersama Jimin?" tanya Seokjin sambil masih menatap ke atas.

Yoongi menekuk kakinya dan mendekapnya. "Ya."

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?" tanya Seokjin lagi.

"Ceritanya panjang. Sebenarnya aku menjadi pembantunya untuk membayar mobilnya yang aku rusak. _Yeah,_seperti itu." Yoongi jadi tertawa sendiri mengingatnya.

"Oh, jadi begitu." Kata Seokjin menanggapi.

.

Mereka terus menatap ke langit tanpa suara. Memandangi kembang api yang meletus dengan indah di langit. Setelah sekitar 30 menit, pesta kembang api selesai. Seokjin menoleh untuk melihat Yoongi.

Namun Yoongi terlihat menundukkan kepalanya. Seokjin yang melihat Yoongi seperti itu menjadi bingung, dan secara tiba-tiba kepala Yoongi jatuh bersandar pada bahunya. Wajahnya sedikit terangkat menghadap Seokjin.

"Tertidur rupanya." gumam Seokjin pelan saat melihat mata Yoongi yang tertutup dan sesekali mendengar dengkuran halus dari bibir Yoongi.

Seokjin menyamankan kepala Yoongi yang bersandar pada bahunya. Tanganya terulur untuk menyingkirkan helaian poni yang jatuh menutupi kelopak mata Yoongi. Seokjin juga membetulkan syal milik Yoongi agar Yoongi tak merasa kedinginan karena udara malam. Ia kembali menyamankan letak kepala Yoongi di bahunya yang sedikit merosot dan mengelus lembut pipi Yoongi. Melihat Yoongi tertidur itu lucu juga, pikirnya.

Seokjin kembali menengadah ke atas, kembali menatap langit malam yang masih diselimuti oleh asap tipis sisa kembang api. Ia lalu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Andai aku bisa berdua bersamamu..." bisik Seokjin pelan.

"Kim Taehyung."

.

.

Deal To Love

.

.

Jimin menutup pintu besi yang sejak tadi telah dibukanya. Kemudian ia bersandar pada pintu tersebut.

Niat awalnya ingin menyusul Yoongi ia urungkan. Dan sekarang disinilah ia, hanya berdiri di depan sebuah pintu yang akan mengantarkannya menuju atap.

Tadinya, Jimin baru akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar sebelum ia melihat laki-laki bersyal abu-abu terang tengah berada dalam dekapan seorang laki-laki lain. Tanpa didekatipun, Jimin dapat mengenali siapa kedua orang itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan Yoongi dan... kakaknya.

.

Tanpa sadar Jimin meremas kuat kenop pintu yang masih digenggamnya. Nafas panjang ia hembuskan seraya melepas topeng hitam yang menutupi wajahnya.

Dan dengan berlahan dan penuh keraguan, Jimin menyentuh dadanya. Jimin tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi ia seperti merasakan sebuah emosi asing yang janggal pada dirinya saat melihat semua yang dilakukan Yoongi dengan kakaknya. Dan Jimin tidak tahu perasaan apa itu.

Jimin kembali menghembuskan nafas panjangnya dan menekan dadanya.

"Ada apa dengan diriku?"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Haiii...  
>Untuk kesekian kalinya aku update sangat lama. Tolong maklumi saya, seminggu ini lagi masa UAS, dan kemarin baru selesai, huhu. Dan maaf kali ini nggak bisa bales reviewslapped/ Tapi aku baca semua reviewnya kok, hehe. Pokoknya terima kasih buat semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview, I Love You... mwah :*/slapped again/

Seperti biasa,

Komen, kritik, dan saran diterima.

Review please.


End file.
